


These thorns used to have roses

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Love Triangles, Roleplay, Spoilers, Tumblr Roleplay, on going, perhaps even lovers, post!TLJ, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Rey gets captured by the First Order again, but instead of Ren it's Hux who interrogates her. They both have a clear image of one another, dead set on them being right... but what if they aren't? How can they deal with that while the Galaxy is at war?This is a roleplay thread between awakenedpower and llgeneralhuxll on tumblr. Decided to post here if anyone would find as much joy in it as we do! :)





	1. Chapter 1

A prisoner that’s what she was…again. This time for good reason. Rey had allowed herself to get captured so that her friends might escape the same fate. She was the Jedi of the Resistance, it was her duty to protect those people. Even if it meant facing things she did not wish to.

Binders on her wrists she she brought forward to a figure dressed in black, but not the one she expected. “General Hux, I presume?” She questioned, standing defiantly. “Forgive me, you’re not who I was expecting to see.” 

Hux finally had the pleasure…or displeasure of meeting this thorn at their sides. Or more likely a rock in a shoe, Hux thought. Just as annoying with its constant reminders of existing. Many troubled the First Order had was because of this girl.

The General was expressionless when he stepped into the interrogation room, his hands clasped behind his back. He might have been hiding something behind his back, maybe not. “So you are the scavenger Ren is so obsessed with… He calls you smart.” He had stopped at the front but now he was circling the trapped girl, looking forward instead of her.

“I highly doubt that. You let yourself be captured, pathetically thinking we wouldn’t be tracking your rebel friends too.”

Her sharp hazel eyes followed him, never once letting him out of her sight. This man had every reason to hate her. She by now had heard the lie that Ben had told. That she was the one who had killed the Supreme Leader…not him. 

“I’m not a Scavenger.” She protested, doing her best to push down any fear she might have. “Not anymore.” 

At the talk of tracking her heart sank, but she had to believe that her friends could handle that. She had bought him time, and that is what mattered. “Skip the pleasantries. What do you want from me, General?” 

Hux was glad he didn’t need to blabber. At least one of the prisoners in his life just cut to the point, not trying to stall nor prolong their fate. Though, she’d give him information even though she didn’t know it. Calling her a scavenger made her feel inferior…problems with her past, perhaps? Oh, and the sweet way she momentarily stiffened at the mention of her hunted friends. She had no idea…

“Information, obviously. And for you to be out of this war, way or another. Be it death or surrender.” The General stopped walking again, now standing close on her right side. “I am giving you a chance to choose, before I choose for you, Rey.”

She scoffed at that. Information. It seemed to be what they always wanted from her. Kylo Ren had not been able to get anything from her. Snoke, had. She wondered here this man with no connection to the Force might fall with his methods.

When he said her name, she turned her face to look at him. “Your new Supreme Leader has asked me to join the Order twice now. And yet here we are. What makes you think I will ever surrender to you?” That said her focus moved forward again. “I’m not giving you anything. I don’t care what you threaten.” 

“Maybe you won’t. I don’t really care actually. Right now you are really insignificant to me. Whether you leave this room alive or in a coffin is all same to me.” Hux gave a small shrug to the subject, gazing away from her boredly. 

Hux still didn’t accept that Ren was the new Supreme Leader, but that was an another issue. Right now he’d concentrate on doing what Kylo Ren failed to do, or Snoke since he was dead. He took a syringe with something green in it and showed it to Rey. 

“Tell me, how well do you handle pain?” Hux smirked.

She believed that. Given the bond they had experienced, Kylo may not have been so quick to kill her. But this man, she could see that he wouldn’t hesitate. And the second she saw the vial, her eyebrows knitted together and she swallowed thickly. 

“I have a feeling I’m about to find out.” She taunted, trying to run escape plans through her head. She had to find a way out of there, and fast. 

Of course Hux had a better plan than just plain torturing the young woman. What told her about the liquid inside had already been a lie, starting a long con that would eventually break her. They all did break… it was just a matter of time. 

“This drug will set your body on fire…figuratively. But your body won’t know the difference of course.” An another lie. Really it would make her hallucinate, and soon she wouldn’t be able to distinguish reality from her own mind and what Hux put in there. And that, was also a part of a bigger plan.

“This may sting a little.” He sneered and injected her with the drug.

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to hide her utter terror at what he was saying to her. This was not going to go easy. She had to focus on her teachings. On what Luke had taught her and what she had read in those texts. She needed to be strong.

She closed her eyes as he injected her with the serum. Gritting her teeth slightly in pain, but slowly she just tried to focus. Pushing emotion from her mind and trying to clear it. But it wasn’t easy. And there was only so long before a whimper escaped her lips. The girl may have been a Jedi, but she was inexperienced and there was only so much she could restrain within herself. 

Soon the drug would start affecting how she experienced time. Sure, it would cause her some pain too, but it messed up with cognitive processes more than anything. Hux set the needle away and took an another one out of his pocket. He showed it to her.

“Now… This one is actually what you want. An antidote to the serum I just injected you with. Tell me what I want and it is yours.” He could see the terror in her eyes and the way her body twitched. She was unnaturally stiff, which meant she was trying to control herself. Useless, Hux thought, brave but foolish. She was only making it harder for herself.

“I am going to leave you to think about that.” He hid the antidote in his pocket and left her. This time the stormtroopers were guarding the cell outside the room, and no one expect the General was allowed in. 

He waited for it all to kick in. 10 minutes would feel like hours. The pain would get worse, her nerve system practically on fire… Maybe she would even hallucinate already, see something or someone who wasn’t there. And that was what Hux was relying on.

Rey held herself somewhat together until he’d left the room. Kriff. He had the antidote with him. What was she going to do!? She needed to think of a plan to escape but she was in too much pain to really focus. The pain was so sharp. Like a sharp hot knife and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally she couldn’t handle it anymore and screamed out.


	2. Chapter 2

How long had this been going on!? It felt like an eternity.

Small whimpers escaped the girl’s mouth when she finally opened her eyes and saw exactly what she didn’t want to see. “Ben…” Through her pain there was some horror in her eyes. Was this real? Was it their bond? If he was actually here was he allowing this all to happen to her? Of course he would…why wouldn’t he? He was the Supreme Leader now. Not the person she’d somehow forged a connection with. 

“Is this some sort of vengeance for you?” She questioned through heavy breaths. “What you killed Snoke, blamed it on me and now you have to get me out of the way?” Nothing, silence. And Rey felt anger rising in her through her pain. “Answer me!” 

Hux had went back in after dealing with some other work. He saw the serum had done its work. Rey was visibly in pain, whimpering, and her skin sweaty from her body’s reaction against the drug. Too bad it wasn’t strong enough to fight it off. It was impossible to. 

The General wondered who it was that the young woman saw. He didn’t know who Ben was…though soon Rey answered the question for him. He was shocked. Apparently Kylo Ren’s real name was Ben…Ben Solo, his mind immediately connected. And he had betrayed the First Order and killed Snoke?! 

That bastard. Anger arose in Hux but he needed to play his part in the illusion of Ben. He was glad Rey gave him that information. It could be used against the new Supreme Leader to strip him of his power and soon Hux would have his throne.

“No…” He tried to sound soft. “The General doesn’t know I am here. He thinks the Supreme Leader can’t override his commands.”

A pause.

“I was going to give you everything, Rey.” Hux said as Kylo. Or Ben. “But you left me. Why?”

No? No, he wasn’t behind this? Rey didn’t want to feel relieved. She didn’t want to care, but she did. Maybe because part of her still believed in that vision that she had seen. That one day, Ben Solo might be saved. But she knew very well now that she could not do that for him. 

“You offered me nothing I actually wanted.” She spit back, but there was a sadness there. The weight of remember that moment between them was heavy. But Rey could not properly focus on it. Not when her body was still be racked by whatever that serum was Hux had injected her with.

“Your…your General has the antidote to whatever is inside me.” She pleaded, trying so hard and failing to steady her breathing and compose herself. And it seemed as humiliating as it was, she was not above begging. “Please Ben…”

Hux was trying to figure out what kind of relationship it was that this young woman and the new Supreme Leader had. Was it romantic? It needed to be something strong for Kylo, the power hungry Knight to offer her a place at his side to rule the galaxy. Hux had an another spike of anger even thinking about that. He’d offer that kind of power to their enemy?! But again, it was something to use against him too.

The General didn’t know what Rey actually wanted so he couldn’t comment about that. Maybe ignoring what she said would be Ren-like. 

“Yes… I know. But I won’t betray my order for you, Rey. That redheaded bastard will use any opportunity he can get to kick me out of my position…” He pretended to look around absentmindedly, but really he was studying her body language.

And now she was begging. Not sure for what though. Help of course, but what kind. “I can help you escape, but we need to mask it to look like you did it without help.”

There was something about this. Something about their interaction here that was just…off. Rey couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly though. And the serum running through her system was not helping. The pain alone was horrible, but it all seemed to be clouding her senses. And she couldn’t sense anything. Though she was desperately trying to. 

When he said he would help her escape, she just nodded. Rey was desperate and she would take his help if he wanted to offer it. Actually, they fact that he was offering it was filling her with a sense of hope. Maybe it wasn’t too late for him after all. 

“What do you need me to do?” She managed to question, another whimper escaping her. Just trying to focus at all through all of this. 

Hux opened the locks that held her arms and legs. “You need to make it look like you broke it. Come on…can you stand?” He extended his hand for her to hold onto if she needed to. The serum didn’t cause dizziness, so she’d be able to stand fine if she could handle the pain.

“Hurry! Hux can come back any moment.”

Rey took his outstretched hand. Using it just for a moment to readjust to standing. Then she whipped around, her hand outstretched. Calling on the force she grit her teeth and crushed the bonds that had once held her. Using her pain to help fuel her strength. Sensing wasn’t coming easy. But that sort of demonstration of strength she could do.

“Where should I go?” She questioned turning back to him. “Do you know if this will wear off without an antidote?” 

“It will wear off…” It really would. Normally it took a little under a day to get the worst behind. Hux looked at the destroyed bonds and wished the serum didn’t stop working before he got the information he wanted. 

“I don’t know yet… Come on.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, taking her out of the holding room and towards the hangar bays. No one would suspect anything when it was Hux walking with her, so they were left alone. 

“If you tell me the coordinates, I can send you off to your friends with autopilot. You can’t fly like that. But that is all I will do for you. You have to get there yourself.”

Well, she was glad to hear that. At the very least they didn’t need to find that horrible man for all of this to end. So Rey just let him lead her. Assuming that no one would question if the Supreme Leader was leading a prisoner through the halls of the ship. She wondered how much they questioned anything that he did.

But more and more she was realizing that something was wrong. He just wanted to send her off to the Resistance? To her “friends”? Rey was completely overwhelmed by all of it. And maybe that was why she stooped so low as to make a final plea to him. Which if she only knew the truth, would no undoubtedly be making an absolute fool of herself. 

“Ben, wait.” She tugged back on his hold and just looked him. Her expression a mixture of pain, anger and some very deep rooted sadness. “Come with me…” She muttered the request sadly. 

It was amazing how much this woman really trusted Kylo. She trusted him enough to show all of her emotions to him so easily. All that weakness waiting to be exploited. Hux played his part, and answered with as much pain, anger and sadness. “No… I have decided. If you won’t join me, we will always be on different sides. And when I come for the Resistance, I hope you are not with them, because I will destroy them all.”

Hux stopped at a shuttle and its open door. “Tell me where to send you Rey. Where did they tell you they were at?”

No, no no…how was she supposed to just accept that!? He was helping her. He was saving her even. That meant he still had to care, right? Whatever it was this connection between them, it had affected them. And he was still trying to save her. He must have known that letting her go would only hurt the Order, so why was he!?

“No, Ben…listen to me….” She’d reached forward to grab the front of his tunic. Half to beg him to listen and half to steady herself when she felt it. The fabric didn’t feel right, and…she could have sworn that she could feel the outline of a syringe. 

Her entire expression changed in an instant. “You lying snake.” She said darkly, realizing that he’s tricked her. And oh what a fool she had been. Of course Ben wasn’t coming for her. Oh what a stupid stupid girl she was. Releasing him, she reached a hand out and used the force to throw him into the open shuttle door. Letting out a pained cry as she did, it wouldn’t have usually been much, but with the serum in her it took a lot of strength. 

Then she had to hurry. Trying to get the coordinates into the autopilot as he had suggested. So that that could go on its own and she could focus on her new hostage. 

Hux hadn’t thought she’d be able to fight the serum. He could see when the realization washed over her face and her demeanour changed completely. The General cursed in his mind, and had tried to hit her to get her unconscious but that was when he was thrown in the shuttle. 

The force his back hit the wall with had him grunting and hissing loudly. The back of his head ached from the impact and he felt dizzy for a moment. “You can not escape, scavenger!” He got up quickly, though a bit shakily, and took his blaster from under his greatcoat. 

“Put your hands behind your head. Or it will be over for you.” Now he didn’t need to keep her alive anymore, the coordinates had been put in.

It was actually a rather strange moment for her. He still looked like Ben to her, the hallucination was still intact. But when he called her scavenger and whipped out a blaster she knew for sure that she hadn’t made a mistake. This was Hux. The slippery devil. What a cruel trick to play! And oh she’d probably given him more information than he thought he could get from her.

What in telling him she never actually killed the Supreme Leader.

Rey hand shot out again, knocking him back so that his blaster fire might miss her if he shot. The shuttle was already taking off, she just had to contain him. Rushing forward she grabbed onto a nearby wire and tackled him, hard. Fighting through the pain to try and manage to tie him up. If she could manage that, she’d be fine. He did have any force abilities to contend with. 

The girl knocked him back again but he fought back. The General wouldn’t be defeated easily. Struggling against her as she tried to bind him he couldn’t actually shoot her and soon the blaster dropped out of his hand. “Unhand me right now or you will regret this!” He shouted, a small panic setting in as he felt the shuttle move.

Soon the General couldn’t use his hands anymore and he knew when it was wise to stop fighting. All he could do now was try to take his way out. Hux sat against the wall and glared up at her. “Let me go.”

Once she had finally pacified him, she reached into his coat pocket. Pulling out the antidote and quickly giving it to herself. Almost instantly she started to feel better. Oh thank the stars. That had been starting to become unbearable.

Finally she looked back down to him, once again seeing the pale ginger man he actually was. And not the Supreme Leader.

“What’s the matter, General?” She taunted. “I thought you wanted to know where my friends were? Well, don’t worry. I’m taking you to them.”

Hux’s heart skipped a beat beat and his expression fell. She was actually taking him to the Resistance? Of course she was… Which meant the General really needed to get away. It would prove to be hard because she was mäet and strong with the Force, but Hux was cunning too. And he still had daggers in his sleeve and boots.

“No! Don’t.” He said, though surely it was useless. Why would she listen to him? He sighed and it turned unto a bared teeth hiss. “They’ll just execute me. You can’t take me there!” Now all he could do was hope his own people would notice he had been kidnapped.

He may have been right. They might just execute him on the spot. But Rey wasn’t sure she really cared. He could also be an amazing source of information. And she knew Leia wouldn’t torture him like he’d just done to her. Kriff. She did not even want to talk about that ever again. 

“Why should I care!?” She snapped back. Sitting down a bit away from him. Allowing the autopilot to take them and allowing herself to just rest and recover. “You would have done the same or worse to me.” 

“I still gave you the choice! This is war and choice is a priviledge. But you savages and terrorist wouldn’t give me something like that.” Why would he think she understood anything of politics. She had still been scavenging for garbage not lot ago.

“You’d do me a favor just killing me now.” He snarled, though it sounded like he was masking fear under it.

She just glared over at him, trying to hold back her anger. A choice? Was that what he gave her? He had tortured her. That was not something she was going to forget. Not any time soon. That wasn’t a choice. Still, she was Jedi now and she had to hold herself back. 

“Our General is nothing like you.” She fired back. “Believe me, you’ll be shown far more mercy than you just showed me.” 

Hux had seen how much empathy she had had for Ben, and he wondered if he could use that. He doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot. Thought it meant he’d need to plead.

Well, it was better than possibly dying. “Please. Take me anywhere else. Dump me on Jakku, I don’t care, just DON’T take me to the Resistance.”

She looked back at him, an anger in her eyes. Rey was trying to decide if he was just trying to use her, or if he was actually serious. It was very odd seeing him beg. Especially after the very short interaction they’d had. 

“Why should I do you any favors?” She asked quickly. “Why do you think I would even consider it?” 

“Because you are not a killer, Rey.” Maybe using her name would create an illusion of familiarity. Sometimes it helped. Hux took a deep breath and sighed, and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t wise, but it was a try at trust.

“Just get on with it then. Take me the-…” Something suddenly hit the shuttle and then they were spinning. Because of his tied hands he couldn’t hold onto anything and he kept hitting everything inside the shuttle as it fell closer and closer to some planet. Hux screamed, in pain and fear. Was this how he was going to die?

His words actually did reach her in a way. He was right. she wasn’t. But she did not have much time to think on it when they were suddenly hit. “Kriff!” Rey ran from the back of the shuttle with him, to the pilot’s seat. They had been hit hard. And Rey wasn’t going to be able to keep them flying. However, there was a planet nearby, and she was a good enough pilot to crash land them and keep them alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The jolt was not pretty though. And Rey had to peel herself away from the controls with a bruise on her head and moan. Slowly she made her way back to where he was. “You still alive back there?” 

Hux was lying on a cabinet, his feet up pointing towards the ceiling. He groaned loudly and flopped onto the floor on his face with a grunt when he tried to stand up. The side of his face was bleeding.

“Yes…” Hux rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to look at Rey. “What the hell…”

“This is absolutely great…”

“Well, either your Order had no idea that I had you aboard.” She replied with a sigh. “Or someone wants you dead just as much as they do me.” 

She motioned for him to stay put for a moment and went out of the shuttle. Looking it over. They’d done a number on it and as far as she would see they were not near any civilization. “We might be here a while.” She said as she reentered the shuttle looking around for a medpack to give him for his face. 

Hux actually believed she was right. He had told his men what was going on and if he failed, they should come in but no one had bat an eye when the shuttle had escaped.

Hux was more worried about survival now than Rey and the Resistance. His brows furrowed at how her behaviour had changed right after the crash. She was even going to take a look at his bleeding face??

“Don’t. Save the medpack, we could need it more later. This is nothing.” He sat up and then stood. He’d have a change to get away. Maybe there was civilization somewhere!

But it didn’t look like it when Hux walked out. It was jungle. “Survival. Water. Shelter. Food. Help.” He mumbled. “Looks like you get to scavenge again.”

She nodded and packed it back away, before following him out of the shuttle. Rey knew quite a few things about survival. Now, she had never done it on her own in the jungle before, but she knew how to make things work. 

“You don’t get to order me around.” She spit back as she already set to work. Collecting things they might need to get started. “We need to get a distress call out as well.” 

With a sigh she approached him. “I’m going to untie you. If you try anything though…I will not hesitate to defend myself. Do you understand?” 

While the scavenger had been lecturing him, he had already cut the ties around his wrists with a knife that he always kept hidden in his sleeve. He glared at her and dramatically pulled his hands to the front. “Yes yes, now calm down.” He grumbled.

Hux looked around, analyzing the environment they were in. He looked at the plant life, on which side they were growing more heavily. He figured out the cardinal directions. Looked for a place where water would trickle to, because there were hills. Though they’d get water when it rained again.

“We need to build the shelter on the East side of a tree. It usually rains from West so it’ll help us to stay dry. Get big leaves. A lot of big leaves. And moss. I’ll start gathering the wood.”

Before Rey would ask why they couldn’t just use the shuttle, Hux replied it already. “Using the shuttle as shelter would be unwise. It’s easily spotted and we don’t want to get killed while sleeping.”

How did he…could he have done that all along? Rey just glared at him for a moment before scoffing and focusing on other tasks. She was glad at least that it seemed that he knew something about jungle living. Even if she did not. Rain was not something she had had to content with on Jakku.

“What killed by locals?” She questioned as she looked through what rations the ship had. Quickly doing a calculation of the portions and how long the two of them could live off of just that. “Or do you really think someone in your Order wants you dead?” 

Small talk with him was not something she wanted to be doing. But they had a better chance surviving together than alone. And she knew it. 

Hux could ignore her long enough to get a decent amount of dry wood for a fireplace. He heard her question when he went back to the shuttle and got his blaster, hiding it under his greatcoat again. Though soon he’d need to take off some layers because the planet was really warm and humid. 

“Maybe. Or wildlife. Whatever creatures hide in the forests.” He guessed she couldn’t know since she had spent almost all of her life on Jakku, where there was only sand after sand. 

“Ren would be someone petty enough to try to get rid of me. I have no reasons to believe any of my men would actually want me dead.” Hux heard rumbling for afar, and he turned to look at the sky. “A storm is coming. I guess we’l be stuck in the shuttle for the first night after all. Take the wood inside to keep it dry. I’ll go look for water.”

She supposed that was also an option. There was certainly creatures on Jakku that would try and kill or eat you if given the chance. Rey knew how to handle herself though. She only hope he wouldn’t throw her to the wolves so to speak to protect himself.

After she’d carried the wood into the shuttle she set about preparing the correct portion size for each of them. Handing Hux his when he returned. It was only then did she pause. Taking a moment to think on what he’d said before.

“When you said Ren…you mean Kylo?” She questioned. Chewing on some food. “He’d want you gone?”

Hux came back with two flasks filled with fresh water. He had found a spring, water spilling from rocks. He closed the shuttle door and swiped sweat off of his forehead. Oh how he hated too warm weathers. Cold and winter was more in his comfort zone.

The General took the his portion from her but didn’t thank. He sat down and took off his coat and opened up his over tunic, revealing a white tank top under and his dog tags. The other flask he gave to her in turn.

“Kylo Ren. Tall, brooding, whiny, overly dramatic manchild? You have heard of him, right?” Hux huffed. “He hates me and I hate him. We both want the same thing, but he got it first and he could now easily kill me too.”

Rey couldn’t help but look a little upset by his comments. Not his assessment of Kylo. No. But the fact that he’d somehow wanted this all along. Or the very idea that he might sacerfice her well being to take out a rival. Though, she had to remind herself that they were once again on opposite sides of a war. And that Kylo probably would kill her. What she’d just witnessed a few hours ago had merely been a trick by Hux.

“And now you know the truth of that I suppose.” She mused angerily. “I didn’t kill Snoke. I helped Kylo with the guards…but I didn’t kill your Supreme Leader.”

Hux ate half of his portion and saved the other half for later. He drank water sparingly too. “He committed a treason in the eyes of the First Order. No wonder he lied.” But Hux wasn’t really angry because of killing Snoke. He was just mad at Kylo crowning himself the Supreme Leader.

“I will make sure everyone knows the truth and he knows it.” It would be hard to talk with her without giving away too much. She was still an enemy. “He’s just an another inconvenience to deal with before I have the Galaxy.”

“Stop it.” She snapped back with such venom in her voice before she could stop herself. As much as she didn’t want to care about the fate of Ben Solo. She did. She very much did. And he could insult him all he wanted. But to speak of possibly killing him, she wouldn’t stand for it.

“What makes you even thinking that’s a possibility?” She asked, trying to pull the conversation away from herself or her feelings on the matter. “I guess it depends on who comes for us to see if you’ll even have a chance. First Order or Resistance.”

The way she always reacted when anything was about Kylo made Hux wonder again what kind of relationship did they really have. He saw her tried to slither away from the subject but he wasn’t going to let her.

“You and Kylo Ren. What are you?”

Rey cursed under her breath. It seemed he would not allow this to go after all. Honestly, she couldn’t much blame him. She’d want to know all she could about her enemy as well.

“I have no idea.” She answered actually truthfully. Her gaze not meeting his as she took another bite of food to distract herself.

She was being truthful, Hux could tell. He wouldn’t be able to get much else out of her if even she didn’t know. But he could guess. “I don’t know much about the Force nor do I care but I guess you are trying to get him to join you and the Resistance. To win the war against the First Order.” How adorable.

Her gaze shot back up to him. He was mocking her. And maybe she should have told him nothing else, but she’d held in this truth for so long. And she was hurt by the idea that he hadn’t really come to help her. That he was have let her be tortured and possibly killed.

“You may not care about the Force but it has everything to do with this.” She snapped. “Snoke connected our minds. And it seems that even though he’s dead, we’re stuck this way. That’s what’s between me and Kylo Ren.”

Hux would rather kill himself than have his mind connected with that man. “I actually feel sorry for you.” He said flatly. It must be frustrating to be in a head like his. “I wish the Force didn’t exist at all. It ruins the world. Without it there wouldn’t be a never ending war.”

“If you want to get rid of the connection, kill him. It’s that easy.”

She did not share his sentiments about the Force. But she did wish she could be free of this bond. Especially now that they two of them were so firmly on opposite sides of the war. But his suggestion on how to end it, merely caused her to glare at him.

“If you’re trying to convince me to turn on him so that you might have an easier path to throne.” She snapped. “It’s not going to work.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. The young woman was being too dramatic, snapping at him all the time. “You better watch your tone. You can have a civil conversation, can you? Or didn’t the scavengers on Jakku not teach you that?” His face was unreadable again.

“Why do you even care who has the throne or not? If I rule the Galaxy, it doesn’t really affect you at all. You can still fly around freely with that junk of a freighter.” From his perspective she was taking part in a war that wasn’t hers and if she was in it or not didn’t really matter. She could be free. “Why free yourself from the world of constant survival and then willingly trap yourself into another?” He tried to at least make her think.

That did quiet her. But not because she agreed. Because she felt they were getting no where. Neither of them were going to change the others mind or fundamental beliefs. And now, they were stuck together until someone found their distress signal. Or…


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s possible I can fix the ship.” She suggested, changing the subject. “If I can find enough parts or salvage to work with on this planet. Maybe tomorrow we can stop arguing and just focus on that.” 

“I could fix it too if there were parts. But I highly doubt you can find anything here.” Hux wanted to roll his eyes again. This was far from arguing.

“If the topic of conversation is so bad, then choose one yourself. I have the time to indulge.”

“You’d be surprised where you can find things. It’s worth a look at least.” Rey was never one to give up easy. And maybe it was an impossible task. But she was going to try, nonetheless.

“You actually want to have conversation with me?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “I’m not just some filthy garbage picker who can’t hold a civil conversation?” 

“I am curious and what else do I have to do now?” Hux heard the wind picking up outside and soon rain started. It had been rumbling for a while now, and it calmed Hux. He loved storms.

“So, what is it that the mind of yours wants to talk about?” He smirked.

Rey couldn’t help but look a little uneasy about the storm. They’d had rain on Ach-To. But not like this. And on Jakku rain was not something that she had had to endure.

Trying to hide her silly fear she continued the conversation. “Um. Well I suppose the easiest would be, who actually are you? I mean besides General Hux. Do you have a first name?”

Hux noticed the way she looked uneasy every time the sky made a louder noise or the rain really hit the shuttle. It made sense, remembering again where she was from. He almost made a joke that if she was scared she could cling onto him.

“I do have a first name, I just don’t reveal it to anyone.” He answered. “No one else besides me knows it right now in this galaxy.”

Alright, well that point of conversation was getting them no where. She was about to ask another question when she heard a loud bang of thunder and jumped. Luckily holding back a scream so she wasn’t to embarrassed.

“Well…that was my first question.” She managed to continue. “How about you ask me one now and we can just alternate. I guess that would pass the time.”

Hux just calmly looked at her. It was almost comical how high she jumped on her spot. He smirked but it turned into a wider smile. “Hopefully that didn’t set the forest on fire.”

“Hmm… Your daily life on Jakku… What was it like?”

“That’s not funny.” She said quickly, shifting uncomfortably. This rain storm really was unsettling to her. Rey really much preferred the more gentle rains she’d experienced up until now.

“Not very exciting.” She said with a small shrug. “I spend my days climbing through old Star Destroyers. Trying to find anything that might be worth selling for food.”

“It is funny. A grown woman scared of a little thunder.” Hux chuckled. “If you need to sit next to me for comfort I promise not to judge too hard.” He said just to see if she really would. Surely not, so nothing serious would come out of it. 

“Hmm…The Battle of Jakku. At least those old Star Destroyers haven’t gone to waist then.” He hummed thoughtfully. “That means you have enough knowledge about ship parts then. I know you understand binary. Jakku has many languages so you probably needed to learn some to survive… Given the circumstances maybe you aren’t as intellectually poor as I thought.”

“Your question.”

She just glared at him for even suggesting that. No matter how frightened she might be she was hardly going to snuggle up with an enemy. Even if they were passing the time by trying to get to know each other.

“I know at least fifteen.” She responded, and though wanting to prove to him that she was in fact intelligent no matter what he thought. “I taught myself quite a bit to survive.”

Rey then pondered what she might ask him next. “What about your family? Were they Imperials?”

Hux’s brows rose a little with surprise. “Fifteen? If you speak the truth, I must say I am impressed.” Normally he would not give someone a compliment like that, especially an enemy, but there was something in her that he wished all of his soldiers had.

Also most didn’t bother learning fifteen languages, they just used droids for translating.

“Yes. The Commandant was. The woman who gave birth to me probably was too, otherwise she wouldn’t have been allowed in our house.” He answered vaguely. The Resistance already knew who his father was and her mother was no one important.

Well, that had at least impressed him. Good. Maybe he wouldn’t just look at her like a filthy garbage picker now. Something she had been trying to shed the image of. She wasn’t a Scavenger. Not anymore.

His answer made her look confused. The woman who gave birth to him? Did he mean his mother? Why had he worded it like that?

“Sounds like a rather strict upbringing.” She might ask more either but she knew the rules. One question at a time. “Your turn.”

“Hmph.” Rey was right. His upbringing had been strict…and worse. But he was live and…well, now. The air had cooled down because of the rain and it was so humid the heat started to escape Hux’s body. He wrapped his greatcoat around himself to stop that.

“When you were a scavenger…what was it you dreamed of? Other than food?”

It was getting colder, and unlike him, she didn’t have a coat to wraps herself with. So her arms instinctively wrapped around herself. Her hands resting on where the top of her arms were bare. Trying to keep herself warm.

His next question was harder for her to answer, but she decided to be honest. “My family.” Memories of notches on a wall and nights she spent waiting up rushed to the forefront of her mind. “I had convinced myself that they’d left me by mistake. That they were coming back for me. But truth…they sold me. When I was five. And they weren’t coming back.”

Hux noticed but he wasn’t going to give his coat to her. He knew there were blankets on the ship but if she couldn’t find them then she could freeze too. At least that was what he was used to in the military world; people paid for their stupidity.

He listened, a bit weirded out by how easily she just gave up that information. All the ways he could use that information against her flashed in his mind. All the theories he had about her more than doubled, as he connected dots about her and her personality and past. Things like these shaped the people, and Hux wasn’t called the master of minds for nothing. It must be one of her insecurities, Hux thought.

“Then you probably know they are most likely dead already. They wouldn’t pay much for a child, and whatever money they got ran out fast.” Hux commented and waited for her question.

She could see he was a little taken aback that she had offered that information so freely. If she hadn’t noticed, she could have sensed it in him. “Kylo already knows.” The young woman explained. “I have no delusion that he wouldn’t use it against me. You’d find out whether I told you or not.”

Rey didn’t add that Kylo had been the one to tell her. That he was the only reason she even knew the truth. And that he’d already tried to use it against her.

“You said the woman that gave birth to you. Do you not consider her your mother?”

“Of course he does. Why would he ever tell me anything…” Hux huffed, annoyed at his co-commander, now Supreme Leader.

It was interesting that Rey has caught on that. Maybe it did sound weird to talk about his mother like that outside his normal circles. “She…” Hux began hesitantly. “Well, I never knew her. I was raised by droids and the Commandant never told me what had become of her but I am sure he had her killed.” One could hear Hux thinking about what he said as he said it, making sure he wouldn’t reveal anything too bad.

“Why? Does it irk you?”

Her expression went from once of sadness to one of almost horror. All Rey had ever really fantasized of as a child was a stable family life. And now here he was telling her that he’d been raised by droids!? She supposed it might be a bit better than alone. But then he said his father had his mother killed!?

“I don’t know if irk is the right word.” She said softly. Standing for a moment she went to one of the compartments. Grabbing herself a blanket as it had grown too cold for her otherwise. Sitting back down, she wrapped herself in it and looked over at him sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your pity. It’s far in the past and doesn’t affect me.” Hux rejected the empathy she was showing him. He didn’t need that. He was a strong grown up man, and crying after his mother had stopped after the first few times the Commandant had hit him as a small boy. It was useless and didn’t matter.

“Why do you care about a family so much?”

He could push back on her kindness all he wanted. It didn’t change the way she felt. Or that she was silently starting to understand. A little. She may never know what had driven a man to give an order that killed millions of people. But she at least could see a little of where it had started.

“I guess I had none.” She replied with a shrug. “It’s all I ever wanted.”

Hux could secretly understand her wish, though he always denied it. Sure, Hux had allies, subordinates, people looking up to him and following him, many admiring him, but no one was close to him on a personal level. He felt lonely, trapped in the fears of his rank. 

“Make yourself one if you want it so much. If you didn’t know, a human female and male can create smaller humans and they usually are a family.” Hux said with a flat tone. 

She looked at him completely unamused. Of corse she knew that. But that wasn’t really what she was looking for. Romance had never been in the forefront of her mind ever. And she wanted parents, not children.

“Did you and your father have a good relationship at least?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

Hux looked down and remained quiet. She just had to ask about his past. He understood she was curious, and he knew he didn’t need to answer. Though why did he need to hide what kind of disgusting man his father had been? But first Hux had to think if anything could be used against him. Overthinking was what he did.

“No.” He answered shortly, paused to think again, and continued. “He was never a father to me. Just a…military superior.” That was the right way to describe him. “He hated me and I hated him. And it showed in how he treated me.” It was cruel, and some memories Hux would rather not remember.

Rey just sat there silently as he explained. And she decided not to press it any further. It was clearly a painful memory or memories for him. And she understood all that she really needed to. She wouldn’t tell him that she was sorry again. Knowing that he might not appreciate it. So she just nodded.

“I guess it’s your turn.” She said trying to change the subject for him.

Hux appreciated it when she didn’t press it further. And he wouldn’t even tell her anything else so she would be wasting her time. It was odd, how they were somewhat getting alone though they were on the opposite sides of the war. Hux watched her, surprisingly softly. 

“Hmm…This will be my last question. What…do you know or think of me? Honestly. I am curious.”

Rey actually thought about it for a moment. The honest answer was not much. “That you’re a General for the First Order. That you were behind Starkiller Base and the destruction of multiple planets.” She had to pause after that one, still unable to process that a man could be capable of such a thing. “That Poe sometimes calls you General Hugs.”

She tried hard not to laugh, though a smile did tug at her lips. “And though you’re not Force Sensitive you somehow also managed to gain the ear of Snoke.”

But that was only half the question, the other half is what she thought of him. “And judging by how easily you tortured me, I think you are a very ambitious and dangerous man. Who isn’t to be trusted.”

“Poe…that annoying pest of a pilot that just refuses to die.” Hux huffed. “Immature and clearly lacks skills in leadership judging by how easily he always leads his foes to death.” Hux did NOT appreciate being called General Hugs.

“You are not wrong. You would be a fool to trust me…but for now, there is a truce between us until we get of this planet…and then if we cross paths, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Hux smiled.

Rey didn’t like how he was talking about Poe. She was extremely protective of her friends. But she was hardly in a position to argue with him. If all they did was argue, they’d never get out of this.

She wasn’t so sure she liked the smile on his face. Especially considering it came after threatening to kill her. “Because it went so well for you last time.” She taunted before sighing. “We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

Hux listened to the rain. It was still raining, but not as much anymore. The rain wasn’t hitting the ship so hard, and the rumbling was a bit farther away. “Hmm… You go ahead, I won’t go to sleep yet.” He didn’t trust to close his eyes where she could still kill him. 

“Far too early for me to get sleep yet.” Usually his cycles of work would last longer, and even then he’d overwork. Hux got up to get a blanket for himself too and chose himself a place for sleeping in the corner of the ship.

If it had been any other night, she might have felt the same. But that kriffing drug had taken a lot out of her. This whole day, had taken a lot out of her. At least the rain was more soothing now. And at least she could count on the Force. That she would sense it if he tried to kill her in her sleep.

Grabbing another blanket she used it as a pillow and curled up. Closing her eyes and silently finding some sleep.

Like Hux had said, he hadn’t gone to sleep for some time yet. He was sitting in the corner, watching Rey sleep. It did cross his mind to kill her, but he didn’t. At some point he had lied down and fallen asleep too.

There was a loud bang and Hux jerked awake from his sleep, his hand instantly going for his blaster. His eyes were on Rey but she was still in the same spot, so she hadn’t made the noise. Something banged again…something…was trying to get inside the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey awoke with a start at the noise. Quickly she looked over to Hux, ready to defend herself if need be. But he looked as confused as she did. Kriff. What was that!?

They were probably going to have to defend themselves. And she was without her saber. He had a blaster though. Somewhere. She spotted it on the ground from when the. Had struggled before, and quickly slid it over to him. Giving him a nod. Trying to let him know that she had least trusted him with this. And that she would fight with him.

Hux nodded, sighed, and got up. He hold the blaster ready, though the walls of the shuttle were thick enough to keep whatever it was outside. Maybe it would have been wiser just to wait until it left them.

The banging stopped just when Hux was at the door, and he tried to listen for a short moment. Nothing happened, so he quickly opened the door and shot at the thing in front of him. It cried out, growled, and Hux could hear it claw at the air. He shot again, and the beast was silenced. it dropped dead in the darkness and Hux shone light on it with the blaster that he held. 

“It’s some kind of feline beast… Well, at least now I don’t need to hunt for a while.” Hux didn’t notice the claw marks on his leg, bleeding. He didn’t feel it yet.

Rey had stood at the ready. Luckily she was a weapon all in herself. If needed she could throw the creature back away from them. But Hux has it under control. It all happened quickly and Hux had easily killed it.

Before she could say much on the dead feline, she noticed his leg. Well, at the least she had found the medpack. “General, you’re hurt.” She exclaimed. “Come inside, we need to put pressure on that.”

“Wha-oh.” Hux felt it when he shifted his weight onto the other leg. He looked down and saw blood through the holes in his pants. “I’m fine, that doesn’t need much. It’s just a scratch.” It wasn’t but…it was to him. The General stepped back inside and down. The ripped part of the pants would be hidden inside his boots when he put them back on so he didn’t worry about insects crawling in. 

“Just a little cleaning and that’s it…” He looked at the deep ish claw marks after pulling up the pant leg. That was still bleeding… But Hux was calm and didn’t show signs of pain at all.

Just a cleaning!? That cut was pretty deep. It was still bleeding. Rey knew better from years of living on her own that he needed some actual medical attention. “We need to stop the bleeding before we can clean it.” She protesting grabbing a clean rag and moving to his side.

Kneeling down beside him and after rolling his pant leg up, she put pressure on the wound. Funny, how they had gotten this point. The idea of survival throwing them towards working together. And perhaps some more understanding. “If you don’t want me to bandage it, that’s up to you. But I’m not letting you bleed out too much here.”

“Fine. Bandage it.” Hux grumbled. He could have done it himself too but now he just sat there with a pout on his face. If she insisted, she could do the work. The General didn’t even flinch at the pain when she put pressure on the wound. He have had it worse than that.

“Just don’t waste too much.” Though she probably already knew that, a part of her scavenger instincts or something.

She rolled her eyes at that. “I lived on minimal supplies for fifteen years, General. I know what I’m doing.” Once she got the bleeding to stop she cleaned the wound and grabbed just enough bandage to keep it all clean.

“It’ll scar without bacta.” She conceded when she had finished. “But we don’t have any in our packs anyway.” Backing away the Jedi looked him over. “You alright?”

Hux smiled. It was probably an odd thing to see, but he really was smiling. He looked at the bandage and nodded. “Yes. Thank you… Don’t worry about scars, I already have many of them. Just throw more in.” He pulled his pant back down to cover the leg and then sat legs crossed. 

Then Hux realized he was in fact smiling, and he immediately wiped it off of his face, the cold and unreadable mask over it again. He shouldn’t let himself get too relaxed. “You can continue sleep if you want.”

He…he was actually smiling? It was a strange sight to see. And it softened her expression quite a bit. That is until he went back to usual expression. Rey gave a sigh and shook her head.

“No, no. I’m awake now.” She put away all of the medical equipment safely, before turning back to him. “Well, we have food now. That thing should hold us for a bit.”

“Yes. We should prepare it now though, before it starts rotting.” Hux stood up and stopped at the door. He breathed in the fresh air, and held his hand out in the darkness. It wasn’t raining anymore. “If I cut the beast open, will you make the fire?” The General gestured at the dry wood inside.

Hux stepped outside and quickly threw his right hand to the side. He caught the dagger than flew out of his sleeve, and sank it in the animal’s guts. “I hope you don’t get sick from seeing what’s inside.” He mocked a little.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Rey knew very well how to make a fire. But she actually hadn’t hunted much. All of her food had been portions that she had earned. Jakku was a wasteland. Not good for hunting. Still she didn’t want to seem like a liability to him. “I’m sure I can handle myself.”

She moved to gather supplies and soon enough had a good fire going for them. Not too big though. She didn’t want to lure anymore of those beasts.

Hux’s hands were bloody after gutting the beast but other than that he had managed to keep himself clean. Soon the meat was on sticks and he handed some to Rey, then set his own above the fire. 

“You said you have been on Jakku for 15 years. You can’t be that young, so… You really don’t remember anything before that?”

Rey knew how to prepare portions but not so much cook. So she took her stick thankfully and just followed his lead. Holding the meat over the fire to cook. At his question she looked over at him.

“I’m nineteen.” She told him, in case he was actually wondering. And she could remember…now. Rey really didn’t like to think on it. “And there’s not much to remember.”

“Hmm…” Nineteen was young. Of course she was an adult but still young. They spent the rest of the day in silence, not exchanging much words as Rey work on the communications again and Hux went to get them more water and worked on their camp.


	6. Chapter 6

This time Hux was the one to go to sleep first. He trusted her enough, even if foolishly so, to not murder him in his sleep. The wish for a calm night wasn’t fulfilled though, as he started having a nightmare, or more like a memory from his childhood. It was one of the worst memories he had of his father.

The General starter moving a little, clearly uncomfortable. He whimpered, and eventually it turned into speech. “No…father, please. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t..!”

They hadn’t talked much the rest of the day. Which was probably good because she got a lot done. And a lot done in secret. While he was out working on camp. She was trying to find a way to get their message to just the Resistance.

Once night rolled around, she’d just fallen asleep when she woke up to the sounds of someone who was terrified. Rey was silently for a moment, before getting up out of her covers. No matter who he was, she wasn’t going to leave him like that.

“Hey…General…” Rey knelt down by where he was sleeping. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. “Hux. It’s okay.” She said softly, trying to gently wake and reassure him. “You’re safe.”

Hux could feel the hand on his shoulder as his father gripped him hard and raised his hand to hit him. He snapped out of his dream, his heart beating hard and his breath shallow and fast. 

Someone was touching him. And his training kicked in like an instinct, making him grab them, whoever they were, and pull them under him. The General slammed them down on the floor and pressed down their throat with their forearm. He looked angry, yet scared at the same time. 

When he realized it was Rey, he sat up, lifting his forearm away, but stayed straddling her. “Oh…it was just you.”

Rey had been just so focused on trying to comfort him that she hadn’t seen it coming. And with a gasp she’d soon found herself beneath him. A forearm cutting off her breathing. She could have used the Force to push him off but she didn’t. Not after seeing the scared look in his eyes.

And when he released her, she coughed as she caught her breath. “Yeah…yeah it’s just me.” She managed looking back up at him. Not frightened, she could defend herself if she wanted. No, she looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

Hux caught his breath too, staring down at her as he tried to blink away the dream. He couldn’t understand why she was so concerned. “Y-Yes. I’m fine.” He answered, obviously lying because he looked shaken. What else was he supposed to say. That one memory hadn’t surfaced in a long time… why was it haunting him now? 

“It was just a dream. Nothing else.” Hux lifted himself up and sat next to Rey. He guessed she wouldn’t appreciate it if he kept sitting on her.

She let out a sigh of relief when he got off her. Rey hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Not in that moment. Sitting up she just looked over at him sadly. Whatever his father had done to him had been horrible. But she wouldn’t pry. For now, they were companions. And she would just be there for him for as long as that played out.

Reaching down to his blanket, she wrapped it around his shoulders. Another comforting measure. Something she wished she’d had growing up. “Well, you’re safe. There’s no crazy beasts trying to hunt us or anything.”

Hux looked disgusted at the comforting gesture, her wrapping his blanket around him, but it melted away and he pulled it tighter around him. It was weird how she showed something like that for him. It was a weakness. Had to be. Anything similar to that had been beaten out of him as a child and now he was just a distant shell of a man who only thought about power.

“Mmm….” Hux stared at the floor. “Did I say something? In my sleep?” Hopefully not.

Rey didn’t mind his first reaction. What shocked her more was the fact that he accepted it. That alone made her glad that she had tried to comfort him. And so long as he accepted it, she wasn’t going to leave his side. She couldn’t. Because she’d been abandoned.

“You did.” She confirmed, sitting next to him with her knees pulled up to her chest. “We don’t have to talk about that though.”

She was being thoughtful, but Hux wasn’t a small weak boy anymore who would break because of words. He knew he didn’t need to talk about it, especially with her, but he needed to know. “What did I say?” What did she hear, what does she know now… Hux looked at her, calm even though she was so close and it was clearly inappropriate for enemies. But no one has ever comforted him like that before…

She looked back at him sadly for a moment. But he clearly wanted to know. Rey wasn’t going to deny him. “Something about your Father.” She finally replied softly. “I think you thought he was trying to hurt you.”

Hux nodded, staring down but not really looking at anything. He had the urge to explain and he didn’t understand it. “Well… I told you my father didn’t like me or want me. And my childhood wasn’t a happy one. Now you can guess why. Physically hurting me wasn’t the worst he did either.”

Rey didn’t know exactly what to say. There was nothing she could say to make it better. And to some extent, she understood. Rey couldn’t really remember her own father. But Unkar, he’s hardly been kind. He’d hit her. Refused her food. Forced her make things for him. And she couldn’t help but think of Ben too. Was everyone in this war just a lost soul.

“Well, he’s not here now.” She replied kindly, offering him a gentle look. “You’re safe.” It was a mantra she’d keep repeating for him if she had to. Until he felt comfortable.

“Ha.” Hux laughed coldly. “I know he’s not here. I killed him.” Yet that man still haunted him in his dreams. He could mostly control where his mind went when he was awake, anything rarely slipping through the thick walls of steel he had around his memories. Or emotions. 

“But thank you, for the effort you put in comforting. No one has ever offered me that.” He smiled a little.

Her face went paler at that. What? He’d killed him!? Oh well that she was even more reminded of Ben. Perhaps the two of them had more in common than they knew. Or perhaps that’s why they were rivals.

His next statement made her soften again. And he was smiling again. She had to admit it was nice to see. “You’re welcome.” Rey said softly. “That I know what it’s like. To have never been offered comfort. So I don’t care who you are to me. If you need it. I will offer it.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” Hux said, his short lived smile disappearing again. “It’s a weakness. If you want to survive the war, you have to strip everything like that away.” Why was he even saying this to her? Again, they were enemies. “It’s a shame…” He continued, “…that someone like you ended up on the Resistance’s side.” She was strong, and she would have been a strong agent. Or officer. She would have gone far. “Anything you give to people they will use it against you.”

Rey just shook her head. “If surviving means losing who I am. Then I don’t care.” And she meant that. Rey had been through a lot in her life. A lot. She was not going to allow this we to strip her kindness away from her. Not when even Jakku could.

“B…The Supreme Leader,” she caught herself, “Offered me a place in the Order already. I turned him down.” She peered over a Hux. “And I’m not going to go change my mind about that.”

“I know. I know what it looks like when someone has decided their side.” One would learn quickly after executing many soldiers. Hux wondered about what had happened between her and Kylo again. She had almost called him with his birth name, which was forbidden within the Order. 

“It’s tiring isn’t it? We both think what we are doing is the right thing. The war never ends.” Hux just kept dreaming about the future where the galaxy would flourish. “My life is a sacrifice for it.”

That’s the one thing she’d never offer him information on, not freely. The truth between her and Ben was dangerous. She didn’t want Hux knowing about the bond. Not if he could use it against Ben.

“The right thing?” She questioned, trying to be calm about it and not angry. Rey wanted to understand. She’d learned well enough that you couldn’t do that by lashing out at the person. “You killed billions of people and destroyed a whole star system. That was the right thing?”

“It was what had to be done.” Rey hadn’t lashed out at him so he answered calmly too. He wasn’t expecting her to understand, but he could still talk. “The war would kill far more people if it still goes on for long. To stop that we need to destroy the Republic and the Resistance as quickly as possible.” That wasn’t a secret so he could say that to her… 

“They were corrupted. They didn’t care at all what goes on in the outer rim, as long as their own planets were safe and they could prance around in their gowns and riches. Sitting in meetings pretending to care how the poorer planets were dying but they never did anything to help, only watched. When someone questioned it, they said they don’t have resources as they eat like royals in castles!”

“Don’t even get me started on all the crimes that happen in this galaxy. We need the same laws for everyone, and someone to make sure those laws are not broken. And that is what the Republic is against. Peace and order.”

Rey actually found what he was saying to be less horrific than she thought it would be. While she had seen things go tell her that he was wrong. She had also seen things to confirm it. After all, growing up on Jakku…the Republic hadn’t helped her any.

“Funny, I didn’t expect your intentions to be so…good.” She glanced over at him. Rey couldn’t justify in her mind the loss of life that had occurred. But he wasn’t at all what she had expected. “Maybe it’s easy for both sides to paint the other as evil.”

It was surprising how calmly she, a Resistance supporter, listened to him. She was intelligent, and could see not everything was so black and white as stories and rumours painted. “Maybe so.” But to Hux the Resistance was still a terrorist organization.

“When I allow myself, I imagine a life in a galaxy where there was no war when I was born. A life where I could do what I desired with my life. I created new technology to use all of the energy of a sun, sometimes I wonder what else I could do if I had the time. Pathetic thinking, isn’t it?”

It was so strange. Here they were having a casual conversation about a weapon that she had helped destroy. But he had created it. And despite that, she could now see his reasoning. No matter how wrong and twisted she thought it may be. This man that she was stranded with, there was more to him than she had thought.

“No.” She said quickly, shaking her head and turning so that her whole body was facing him. “Who doesn’t wish that their circumstances were different, better.” A gentle hand reached out and touched his shoulder. “We’ll get out of this, okay? And then go from there.”

It seemed that both the heads of the Order were people that might be able to be reasoned with. Maybe a truce was possible after all.

Hux stared at the hand on his shoulder. He should have pushed it away. It would have been the right reaction… But right now he didn’t know what to think about it. She was too genuine for him to handle. So Hux ignored it like it wasn’t there, because he simply didn’t know how to react. He looked confused.

“We will, but if you take me with you I will die. If I take you, I’m sure you wouldn’t hesitate to kill me.”

At least he hadn’t pushed her away, it was a start. She dropped her hand though at his next comment. Frowning. Did he think she’d kill him? Really? Even after all of this that they’d been through. She could have killed him long ago. And she hadn’t. He was right. She wasn’t a killer.

“They might not kill you.” She suggested. “And if you took me to the Order…you were the only one I thought might kill me.”

She must have been messing with his head. Why was he thinking about a possibility where Hux was the one to walk out with Rey as his prisoner, but not killing her?

“Yes they will. They won’t have someone like me left alive. To then I’m a war criminal of worst kind.” He said harshly, annoyed with her naivety and optimism.

“Of course I’d offer you a chance to join us but I know you’d decline again. It would be my duty to put you down. Which is a shame.”

Rey wanted to believe that he was wrong. That they would let him live. But he was probably right. Rey hadn’t lost people to Starkiller. But they had. The choices they would make would be clouded by that.

“Then we go back to how this started.” Rey knew what she should do, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t kill him, or sentence him to death. Not here, not now. If they met on a battlefield maybe. But not like this. Not after everything. “Take me back as your prisoner. And I’ll take my chances. Your Supreme Leader won’t kill me. I’m sure of it.”

Her selflessness was going to be her downfall. It would be easy for Hux to use it against her now. It was his instinct to do so, to act like an ally and then pull the rug under her when she least expected it.

Though there was a problem. The Supreme Leader. From guessing the relationship between them, he could also guess Kylo wouldn’t be happy if Hux actually killed her. That would be him digging his own grave.

“As you wish.” He kept his face neutral, but inside he was grinning. Now he just hoped it would be the First Order that came first to get them. “Your bravery is at the border of foolishness, Rey.”

“…but thank you.”

Oh she knew she was probably being foolish. She could very well end up dead or worse. But she stood more of a chance with the Order than he did with the Resistance. So if the Order found them first, she’d allow him to take her. And maybe, just maybe. Planting this seed of trust with him could help them.

“You’re welcome.” She said gently. “Now, it’s still dark and late. We should try and get back to sleep.”

“Good idea.” They’d still need to recharge themselves, in case they needed to run for their lives or fight or something. Hux lied down and pushed the blanket down to his waist. He didn’t need it that much when he was wearing his coat. This time he could fall asleep fast even though Rey was right next to him. For some reason it was easy to trust her. Hux knew she’d keep her word.

Rey didn’t stray too far from him. In case another nightmare should happen. But she fell asleep easy enough. The girl had found it easier to sleep knowing someone was there ever since leaving Jakku. Once again she was woken by something outside though. And more so a feeling. They were not alone. Rey could sense the incoming soldiers. The question was though, whose soldiers were they.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hux, wake up.” She said sitting up and giving him a gentle shake. “Before much more could be said or done, the door to the shuttle burst open. Resistance fighters. Rey recognized the uniforms right away. And maybe she should have been happy but she felt her heart sink. Kriff. Her tracker had worked.

Hux had been awoken from his sleep again but this time it wasn’t because of a nightmare. It was something else. The loud bang had his flight or fight instinct kick in and he jumped up, taking in the sight of Resistance soldiers as adrenaline in his blood created the illusion of time slowing down. He needed to kill them and fast!

The General fired them with his blaster, shooting the first one that had come in. But there were so many of them. They surrounded him, shouted something, probably told him to surrender, but he didn’t listen. All he was thinking about getting out alive. Someone grabbed him but Hux slid their throat open with the blade hidden in his sleeve. He shot another one, and made a run for the door.

She needed to do something and fast. Or there was going to be a lot of bloodshed. “Stop!” She yelled jumping to her feet and reaching a hand out towards Hux. She had seen Ben do this before. She could do this. Focusing she used the Force to imobilze him. “Enough!” She yelled to the soldiers. She was their superior. They would listen to her. “This man is our captive, you’re not to hurt him. Do you understand!?”

Rey was breathing heavy, trying to keep her hold on him. “Just cuff him and take him back to the ship.”

Just when Hux was about to get out of the door, he couldn’t move at all. He was frozen, no matter how hard he tried to struggle against the invisible grip. “Are you kidding?! He just killed Aaron and Marc!” One of the soldiers shouted angrily, and pointed Hux with his blaster. “We should kill this monster now!” 

The General controlled his growing panic. He would die. One woman would not be able to change his fate. 

“He’s more valuable to us alive!” She fought back. Even if she hadn’t grown to understand him some she would believe that. He was a General of the First Order. Second only to the Supreme Leader. Taking him prisoner was their best bet in the war. “I understand how you’re feeling. But we need him alive if we’re going to turn the tide in this war.”

The soldier didn’t look happy but nodded, understanding her reasoning. “Okay, cuff him up boys.” Hands grabbed Hux’s wrists tightly and his arms were violently pulled back, then secured together. Hux could now move and he fought back, but he was hit hard in the face and kicked down onto his knees. 

“Check him for weapons. And remember to take that blade from his sleeve.” Hux glared up with a look so hateful the plants nearby should have withered. “You won’t survive long, you rebel scum.” He spat, blood trickling down his chin from a split lip.

Rey had to hunch over once she had let him go. That took a lot more work than she had expected it to. “Don’t make this harder on yourself, General.” She warned. Partly because he was being ridiculous and partly because she was trying to keep him from getting beat up any more.

Striding forward she grabbed his arm to pull him along herself. Following after the soldiers back to their ship. “I’ll watch him.” She said told the others and sat back in the hold with him. Honestly, she stood the best chance against him anyway. “Why did you have to make that so difficult?” She questioned angrily.

Hux still had a dagger hidden in his boot but he wouldn’t be able to reach it now, especially Rey next to him. It was wishful thinking that he could take them all out alone, with hands cuffed behind his back. Unrealistic…so for now, Hux stopped resisting.

“I’d rather die standing than give up.” He snarled at her, took a quick glance and then looked away. “You fool, you fucking fool…” He muttered, cursing himself. Why had he trusted Rey? He shouldn’t have left her alone for so long periods of time. He shouldn’t have let his guard down! She was treacherous in her honesty and innocence. 

“I meant what I said to you.” She said calmly. Just looking over at him almost sadly. How had she allowed herself to get so attached to him? Hadn’t she learned her lesson already? “I made the tracker when you were off setting up camp. But that was before…”

Before what? Before she’d actually gotten to know the real him? “I didn’t expect them to find us so fast.”

Rey put too much faith in the Resistance. The General knew what was waiting for him; if not death, a cell where he’d spend the rest of his life. A cell where they’d torture him for information. It was no better than dying, but Hux knew he was so stubborn he wouldn’t even beg for death.

“I guessed.” It wasn’t hard to guess she had. Hux had a constant expression of anger mixed with disgust on his face. He was masking his fear with it. Everyone always thought the man was never afraid, but he was. He just hid it well. 

“We’ll approach the base in 10 minutes.” The pilot said. Hux swallowed a bit nervously. He could try to run again when they got out but Rey would freeze him again. In order to get away he needed to get away from her too.

“It was nice to live 34 years.” 

“Thank you.” She called back to the pilot before leaning closer to Hux and speaking in hushed tones. “You’re not going to die. We’re not like you think.” Rey had to believe that. She had to believe in what she was fighting for. And besides, she didn’t want him to die.

But she couldn’t tell him he was safe now. Not like before. And this time it was her fault. “I’ll talk to them.” She promised quietly. “You’re not going to die.”

Hux looked at Rey, the mask of anger momentarily vanishing and revealing the sad and scared man that was hiding behind it. His heart was beating fast again. She was so close, trying to comfort and reassure him. Hux couldn’t not understand that woman. They were supposed to be enemies, yet they were talking to each other like they were close. 

The General’s eyes traced the features on her face, flicked down onto her lips, and then looked away. He looked angry again, and refused to say anything to her. He didn’t trust the Resistance, even if he trusted her.

“We are here. The base has been informed about the prisoner and General Leia asked you to take it to her.”

Hux huffed. He wasn’t even a human to them.

She noticed the way he’d looked at her for a moment. It was fleeting but it was so soft. And she found that even if he was frightened, she relished that one soft moment. Even if she hated herself a little bit for it.

Rey nodded to the solider. “Thank you. I will take him.” Rey wasn’t going to deny him the right of being a man. Even if they.

Taking his arm she brought him to the General. “General Organa, I’ve brought the prisoner.” The woman looked to her and nodded. “Thank you Rey, leave him here. You can go.” Rey wanted to protest, but she knew she shouldn’t. Rey glanced over at Hux for a moment and gave his elbow a quick reassuring squeeze before handing him over. She just had to trust that the Resistance was what she believed it to be.


	8. Chapter 8

The Generals had had a long talk. Or more likely Leia had tried to get Hux talk for a long time but he had been silent the whole time. He’d say nothing. Well, nothing else than “You will eventually realize you still don’t have the upper hand, Leia.”

Leia had shook her head. “Take him away. You know what to do if he doesn’t play nice.”

A day later Hux was sitting in a cold dark cell, naked as they had stripped him of everything. His pale skin was full of bruises, every part of his body aching, some even still bleeding. They really had taken their anger out on him.

Hux shifted, trying to warm himself with his arms, sitting curled up in a ball. He was hungry and thirsty too. And all of this made him hate the Resistance even more. He hoped they’d all die a violent death. Except Rey. She could have a swift death.

Rey had inquired after the prisoner she had brought and heard nothing for hours. Rey was starting to get worried. She’d promised him something better here. And she was starting to realize that she may have been wrong. Finally she got some answers and she was horrified. Livid even. Rey had never screamed at the General before, but she had now.

She knew they had to interrogate him. She knew this was a war. But they had to be better than this.

Rey had waited till the cover of nightfall. She couldn’t do anything until then. Then, she made her move. A pack filled with a blanket and some food and water she made her way to their cells. Quickly rigging a camera so that it might play on loop and she wouldn’t get caught. She made her way to his.

“General?” She questioned, “Hux?” When she finally found him, her face well ghostly pale. Oh no. She rushed forward and let herself into his cell, locking the door behind her, she knew the code to get out though. She moved quickly to sit beside him. Draping the blanket over his shoulders like she had back on their shuttle. And pulling out the water she had brought. “Here, drink this.”

When the door opened, Hux braced himself for more beatings. He closed his eyes tightly as the lights that switched on were almost blinding after being in the dark for so long. Then he heard Rey’s voice. “Rey..?” He instantly felt better. On some level he knew for now he was safe, and that Rey meant comfort.

Hux quickly covered himself with the blanket, still feeling humiliated from having to be completely naked. If they walked him somewhere, everyone would see. He drank all of the water, his body screaming for it. “Thank you…”

“They let you come? Or is this some new torture technique? Was there something in that water?”

“Do you think so little of me?” She asked sadly. Certainly he must know by now that she wouldn’t do such a thing. Reaching back into her pack she produced the food she’d brought for him. And then for a moment she just sat there.

“I’m so sorry.” She finally blurred out. Completely and horribly ashamed. Even on the verge of tears. “I really…I didn’t know. I would never have left you alone…”

Hux knew she was being truthful. He didn’t need to be a mastermind to see that. She honestly hadn’t known, even though he had told her. Seeing her in the verge of tears… it made Hux feel something. He wasn’t sure what. But he forgave her. Maybe he even was jealous that she could still believe in the good of the world. That didn’t exist for Hux.

“How could you have known. War never existed in your world until recently.” Hux felt torn. Why did he like her. Why did he like how she treated him? “This is my life now. Being beaten so badly until my body is too broken and my my mind dies with it.”

The General looked at the food. He heard his stomach grumble but he couldn’t reach it, not when he was holding the blanket around him and it wouldn’t be easy to eat with hurting shaky hands anyway. He sighed and slowly lowered his head with a groan to take a bite straight from the container. Like an animal, Hux thought.

Rey just felt numb hearing him say that. She didn’t want to care, but she did. Rey was attached and invested in his life now. There was no more denying it. She was very very invested. And now he was in pain and it was all her fault.

“Wait, no.” She said quickly, seeing what he was doing. He didn’t need to do that. The poor man had been humiliated enough. “I’ll help.”

She didn’t mind. Rey would feed him the whole thing if she had to. And her mind was buzzing. Lifting the container she offered him a bite, hoping that he would accept it. And trying to think of some way to help him.

Hux felt the food being pulled away and he straightened his posture to see what she was doing. But then she offered help, again. He stared at the bite, and eventually took it. Why not, he had already accepted so much help from her, and she had already seen him in so bad condition. 

It felt horrible that he couldn’t even eat himself. But she wasn’t judging. He appreciated that. Now the question was why. Was she playing him? Hux was scared she was, because if she was she must have found a way to mentally terrorize him. He was scared of intimacy, he didn’t know what to do with comfort… And there she was, so close to him. She could hurt him so easily.

“Thank you…” He thanked. Took an another bite with her help. “They don’t know you are here, do they?” They wouldn’t have given the permission for it. Hux looked at her softly. “Why are you helping me so much? It’s hard to be enemies like this.”

Rey hated how broken he was. Especially knowing that it was her fault. If she had betrayed him and made that tracker. They wouldn’t have ended up like this. They could have stuck to her plan. And she would have faced Ben like she had planned to.

“No.” She answered truthfully. “No, they have no idea that I’m here.” The next question she had to think about more though. “Because you need my help. And this is my fault. And maybe I shouldn’t, but I care…”

That sounded absurd, like a lie. “You care? About me?” He was so surprised it was almost more like a shock really. She cared about him, as a person? “I’ve never had anyone care about me.” Hux blurted out, and he regretted it as soon as it left his lips. It made him sound weak, or like that he’d need something like that in his life.

“I’m lost cause, Rey. You have to forget me. Leave this place, leave this war. You are…that kind of individual I don’t want this war to destroy.” Hux didn’t know how else to say it that he didn’t want her to die. “The First Order will come and they will kill everyone. Don’t walk into the death. I can’t escape my fate anymore but you can. Please.” 

She looked so shocked by his words. Rey knew that she was a sentimental person. But he was trying to protect her. Trying to save her. The girl just shook her head though. It was too late for her. For reasons that he couldn’t truly understand. Slowly, she reached out and took his hand into hers. Squeezing gently.

“You kept asking what kind of relationship I had with the Supreme Leader.” She offered, looking over to him. “And I told you we were connected in some way. And that’s true. Our minds are bridged. We have some kind of bond through the Force. Even if I ran from the First Order. I could never escape him. Not now.”

She didn’t seem frightened when she explained. Just finally opening up and telling Hux the truth. “I didn’t kill Snoke. But Ben didn’t kill him for power. He killed him to save me, and himself. And I was stupid enough to think I could save him.”

The movement hurt but he stayed silent, not voicing it. He listened to her, trying to understand. Anything about the Force Hux knew the least, but a connection between minds was easy enough. That meant… they could share thoughts, feelings… could they see each other, Hux wondered. The bond that they shared also made Hux think Kylo would want her.

And clearly she wanted him too. It made Hux feel jealousy, even though he recognized it was stupid. Why would he ever consider a possibility of the two of them together? That wasn’t what could happen. It was stupid. Everything about it screamed no in his mind. He just wasn’t made for that? No one wanted him? 

Hux nodded, not being able to say anything as he was feeling too much. He looked down, avoiding her eyes. She was right, if that was true, it was too late for her too.

“I guess everything is lost then… The galaxy will go on without us, be it in ruins or not.” It sounded like he was giving up. He’d just endure the torture and wait the day he finally dies. There was no way out, he was probably deep underground. “It will still be easier…if you leave me here and never come back.” His voice broke as he said that, tears forming in his eyes for the first time in 20 years probably.

“Just go.”

No. She wasn’t going to let this happen. Seeing the tears in his eyes, it brought her own to full realization. They trickled down her cheeks. Rey didn’t know how this had happened. But she cared for him very much. And she was not going to let this happen.

“Not without you.” She said firmly, reaching into her bag and pulling out some clothes. A Resistance uniform. “I put the camera on a loop. This is the only chance we have.”

Rey turned to face him fully and looked at him with full seriousness. “I told you I will let you take me to the First Order. And I will keep my word. If you want to go back, go back triumphant. That should keep you in good standing, and keep the Supreme Leader from killing you. And I will face Ben.”

Hux looked at Rey disbelievingly. “You are breaking me out?” He blinked with surprise, and the tears in his eyes fell down too. He quickly swiped them away, not wanting even her to see it. “You do that and you’ll be their enemy too.” He told her. “Do you understand that?” Not that Hux would mind Rey leaving the Resistance with him.

He took the uniform and quickly pulled the clothes on, even though it hurt like hell. After a minute and some hissing and groaning he was dressed, and up leaning against the wall. “You got shoes too, right?” It would look really weird if he was barefoot. 

“Yes,” she confirmed and pulled some boots out for him. She wasn’t going to make him go barefoot. But now her pack was empty so she threw it to the side. She needed to focus on helping him. He was going to need a lot.

But then Hux froze and stared at Rey. “Is this real? Or are you using the same technique I used on Rey? Are you even Rey??” He became paranoid. If they weren’t her really, at least he had realized it before it was too late. They still didn’t know where the First Order was. “Maybe this is an illusion.” It would explain why she was giving him all this attention… It was what Hux had done with Rey, when she thought he was Ben.

At his reaction though, she paused. He had every right to think that. They had clearly tortured him. But this was no trick, and she had to convince him of that.

“It’s me.” She said softly, trying to reassure him. “You scolded me when I wanted to treat your leg.” She said trying to say things that only she would know. “And I comforted you after you had a nightmare about your Father. Please Hux…” Kriff, she wished she knew his first name to not be so formal with him. “Please, I’m trying to save you.”

“She could have told you that…” But if Hux was aware of the possibility of it being an illusion, then he could work around it… Then he remembered the victims normally stopped seeing the illusion after they realized what it was, which meant this was real and she was Rey. 

“I believe you.” He nodded and took the boots. That had cost them time. A bad time to become paranoid, he thought as he pulled the boots on. “They are still going to recognize me.” There weren’t many gingers around, and people as tall as him. And who out of the Resistance didn’t know what the General of the First Order looked like?

Hux leaned on Rey for the first steps when he tried if he had enough strength in his legs. The answer was yes, though it would be painful. He took a deep breath, straightened himself and stood like nothing was wrong. The master of acting. “…After you.” He was nervous. And he was excited. This woman was saving him and he’d be free soon.

She gave a sigh of relief when he said that he believed her. Good. That meant that this could actually work. He was actually going to trust her. And she was sure that that meant something. That after everything he’d put his trust in her. But Rey had a plan. A plan to keep him safe and to try and fix things. The Resistance wasn’t what she thought it was. There were bad people on both sides. And this war needed to stop. Somehow.

“It’s a good thing it’s night. And you have a Jedi with you.” Rey lead the way. Getting him out of the prisoner and starting across to the hanger where the Falcon was. “Do you know how to pilot? It’ll be much easier for me if I have a copilot.”

“Of course I know how to pilot.” Hux huffed, as amused as he could be in a situation like that. Was that even a real question? If his eyes weren’t glued to Rey, he would have rolled them. He followed her through the hallways of the base. They were oddly quiet.

It seemed there weren’t many of them left. The job was almost finished. But Hux refused to think about that now, safety came first. On their way out Hux saw no one. He could sigh in relief when they reached the Falcon, the same ship the Supreme Leader had told to blow out of the sky.

Hux smiled. He had learned he didn’t need to pretend when he was around Rey. He could show weakness around her and she wouldn’t shoot him down. “I can’t believe this is happening… You really are saving me.” He climbed into the Falcon, and looked around the ship that seemed to have a lot of memories there. 

Kylo Ren had been there as a small boy. Now he hated it. But Hux started to like it, because it was his way to freedom. A strange feeling inside him only grew stronger. He still couldn’t place what he was…but it had something to do with Rey.

“We should…hurry.”

Luckily Rey hadn’t had to use the Force on anyone. Rey taking the Falcon away was not something odd for anyone working in the Hanger. And Chewie seemed to be asleep. And that was all that mattered. He was the only one who might try to stop her from doing this crazy plan.

Quickly she got them ready and took of. And as soon as she could got them to hyperspace. The First Order could track that way. But they couldn’t.

“Put in the coordinates, I’m not sure where your fleet is exactly.” Rey glanced over at him. He deserved to know her plan. She didn’t want to keep him in the dark. “I’m going to accept his offer. If he’ll still have me.” Rey figured he would. Their bond alone was enough reassurance of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux put in the coordinates of where their fleet had last been. Hopefully they were still there. Of course he could still send a message out. “When we approach, we have to slow down and have me contact the Finalizer first so they don’t immediately shoot us.” He had said before she had managed to tell her plan.

“That is gre-…what.” He turned to look at her in awe. “You are going to accept his offer?” The first thought he had what did the offer include? Just joining the First Order? Or Ren? Was she going to be something more with Ren than just a…colleague?? 

“That is…unexpected. But I am happy.” The news needed to sink in first. But he was really happy. It felt like a win, for the Order and personally. “I am sure he’ll still have you… He’s… possessive.” Which also meant if Hux wanted to have Rey’s attention, he’d need to fight for it.

“Just, don’t forget me when you are with him.” He said, and it really sounded like he was starting to be jealous. Rey and Kylo’s bond was coming between what he and Rey could have.

It was a lot for Rey to take in and accept too. But she had made up her mind. While he was processing it all so was she. Rey took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Facing Ben again was not going to be easy for her.

The reaction he seemed to be having though took her aback. He wasn’t necessarily wrong. There was something between her and Ben. But wasn’t there something here too? Rey had no real experience with romance to really understand it.

“What exactly do you think I’m agreeing to?” Rey wanted to bring balance to the Galaxy. To find a way to actually stop this war and solve things. She wasn’t trying to run back into Ben’s arms. Though perhaps that might ultimately be a side effect, it was not her intention. “Hux…I just saved you. I just threw away my place with the Resistance. Don’t you understand? How could I forget you? I did this because of you.”

“I have no idea, honestly… I’m just overthinking as usual for me.” And trying to process what had happened. How much his feelings about Rey had changed. He won’t from ‘you are insignificant to me’ to ‘I wish I could have you’. 

“Yes… You did.” He was trying to separate the military side of him and think on personal level. She had thrown her first family away to leave with him. It must have meant a lot for both of them. She wouldn’t do that if he was insignificant to her.

Hux acted before he thought about it. He pecked a quick, perhaps awkward kiss on her cheek before flashing her a smile and standing up from the co-pilot’s seat. He saw something familiar glinting somewhere and went to get it. “You found my dog tags? How did you get them?” He picked them up and put them on immediately, happy to be wearing them again.

Rey blinked a few times when he kissed her cheek. What was that? How had they come to this? She had no idea. But here they were. And Rey actually had a chance to make a difference. Maybe she could really find a way to change things. It just meant throwing away people she’d come love.

She perked up some when he noticed the tags. “Yeah, they didn’t destroy your clothes. So I grabbed what I could.” Rey wasn’t entirely sure why they were important, but they had seemed important to him.

Oh Stars, her mind was going million miles a minute. Going from sure to a complete wreck back and forth over and over again. And then she looked up at him and actually saw a happy man. Not the General she’d originally met, or the broken man from the shuttle. And she couldn’t help but smile too.

Slowly, she got up from her seat and approached him. Before carefully, very carefully, wrapping her arms around him. Pulling him towards an embrace but not wanting to hurt him. “Please tell me I’m not making some giant mistake.” She muttered.

The clothes he’d throw away, they had plenty on Finalizer…but the dog tags he has had for years, and he’d rather not replace them. Actually they were his first ones that he got in the Academy, and he kept them for sentimentality’s sake. 

Hux watched her approach, wondering what she had in her mind. The look she had on her face… he was glad to see it wasn’t of hate anymore. Or pity. Then she hugged and Hux froze, not knowing what to do. He didn’t hug back. He never hugged people, he wasn’t even sure if the word hug was in his vocabulary. But his expression softened and he smiled down at her.

“You are not making a giant mistake.” It was amazing how selfless she could be. Clearly she wanted to make things better, like he did, and she was ready to be independent from her Resistance friends.

“I never promise things… but I promise to you, as long as I am alive, I will protect you.”

She nodded, a small smile still on her face. Wanting him to know that she fully understood. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” And that’s a promise she intended to keep. For a moment she just stood there drinking in all they’d just shared with one another. When she heard the console beeping.

“We’re getting close.” She said, moving back to her seat. Slowing them down. “You should probably be the one to do the talking.”

Hux followed Rey and sat on the co-pilot’s seat. Once the headgear was on he did something with the controls to find the frequency the First Order used to contact them.

“This is General A. Hux, code AH-020800, requesting for a pass. Please confirm you have heard.” It was more like an order with the secret overriding code he used that was for emergencies. The old junk of a radio beeped and someone replied. “Welcome aboard, General Hux. What is your status?”

“No medics needed. There is only one person with me and they will board the Finalizer as a guest of mine.” 

“Approach landing bay L2-11, the floor has been cleared for the Corellian YT-1300f light freighter, Sir.”

“Thank you.” The General thanked and closed the connection. He looked at Rey and smirked. “It was that easy.”

At the same time the Supreme Leader Ren was being informed about the General’s approach. And his mystery guest. Though Ren could already sense it was her... And he was coming for her. The General would not stand between them.

Rey couldn’t help but shoot him a little glare when he said no medics needed. Certainly their were. After what he’d been through, he’d need medical attention. But she’d seen how stubborn he was with that after the beast had attacked.

“A guest?” She questioned when he was done. “So I’m not returning as your prisoner then?” She supposed either way worked. After all, he knew very well that she was planning to join them. And she could sense Ben. He knew she was here. It wasn’t something they could have hidden even if she wanted to.

So she just took a breath, trying to steady herself. Prepare herself for having to see him again. And starting the landing sequence for the Falcon, heading to the location they’d been given.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey couldn’t help but shoot him a little glare when he said no medics needed. Certainly their were. After what he’d been through, he’d need medical attention. But she’d seen how stubborn he was with that after the beast had attacked.

“A guest?” She questioned when he was done. “So I’m not returning as your prisoner then?” She supposed either way worked. After all, he knew very well that she was planning to join them. And she could sense Ben. He knew she was here. It wasn’t something they could have hidden even if she wanted to.

So she just took a breath, trying to steady herself. Prepare herself for having to see him again. And starting the landing sequence for the Falcon, heading to the location they’d been given.

Hux noticed the glare. Sure, he was still in pain and in a shitty shape overall but he could walk. It meant it wasn’t shitty enough. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll heal eventually.” 

“Of course you are not my prisoner. This is what you chose, Rey.” She wasn’t a prisoner because they weren’t enemies anymore. They’d be allies, and Hux had found a lot of good in an ally like her. The only thing stopping them now was Ren, and Hux’s stomach turned upside down at the thought of meeting the Supreme Leader again. If it was true, and Kylo and Rey were connected like that… Let’s just say Hux knew Kylo was possessive. And as pathetically animalistic as it sounded, Kylo probably wanted to keep him away from Rey. It could turn into a fight. 

They landed and Hux saw Kylo’s figure standing outside. It was like he was staring holes into him, burning fury in his eyes. Hux put on his cold steely mask of permanent annoyance, and stood up. “Let’s go…”

It was what she chose, but she still didn’t know exactly how he was going to react. But now, through everything, she knew that she could trust it. Rey believed the words had told her before. He would protect her. And to be honest, Rey didn’t know if she would need it or not. The girl didn’t know if the Order in general would be happy to see her. And she really didn’t know if Ben would. After all, she had refused him. And then tried to shut him out.

Rey looked nervously over to Hux as they landed. Seeing him put up his walls, she wondered if she should do the same. And steel herself. Taking a breath she stood up and moved off the ship. How thing was going to go, she had no idea. Given he didn’t actually come for her when she had been a prisoner. That had just been a hallucination and Hux acting.

Seeing him standing there for a moment she just stared not really knowing what to say or do. “B…” She stopped herself, if she was to do this, she couldn’t call him that. Not in front of everyone else, she needed to be respectful. “Supreme Leader. I’ve come to reconsider your offer.” 

Kylo’s eyes flickered, visiting her face but he was still focused on the General. He was far beyond angry and it showed in the way his body was tense and his jaw clenched. “Have you already forgotten your place, General?” The Supreme Leader spat out, his hands tightly in fists, the other one tempted to take his saber and cut the redhead in half. 

Hux answered Kylo’s hateful stare with as much fire in his eyes. “I bring us an ally and you accuse me of treason.” He snarled. He had wished for Kylo to focus on Rey first but apparently that wasn’t happening. They needed to get this out of the way first. 

The Force-user lifted his hand up and pinched the air between his fingers. Hux’s breathing was cut off and he clawed at the invisible force around his throat. His body hunched forward but then he was violently forced on his knees and everything in his body hurt worse now. The torture he had endured at the hand of the Resistance was being continued by Kylo Ren.

“You captured Rey, without telling me. You went to interrogate her, WITHOUT telling ME. Your Supreme Leader.” Kylo growled, making it sound like all this was because of ranks but truthfully Kylo didn’t like Hux being with Rey. His Rey. Why had Hux stood so close to her when they came out? Why did Kylo sense happiness when he brushed Hux’s mind? How had HE managed to convince Rey to come back? It was supposed to be him! Not the man he hated!

Her eyes grew wide and she looked horrified for a moment as Kylo assaulted him. Oh Kriff, no. She had brought him back to get help. She’d thought coming with him might minimize his anguish. Not make it worse. And as she was about to protest she froze. 

He hadn’t known.

Ben had not allowed or ordered Hux to interrogate or torture her. He’d done that on his own. It was a sense of relief that she could not even describe. Still, she had to stop this. Hux was hurt. And even if he wasn’t he wasn’t going to be able to fright a Force User. Rushing to his side would not help though. So Rey steadied her and stepped forward to Ben instead.

“Let him go.” She requested calmly. “The Resistance tortured him, and I saw you were right.” Rey twisted it to have no mention of Hux convincing her either. Removing him from the equation was her best bet. “I didn’t save your General’s life for you to kill him.” 

Hux was still struggling, his face loosing its colour before turning slightly blue. Kylo wasn’t giving him any air at all, and he started to think this could be where he dies. Anything that Rey said he didn’t really hear, and soon his vision started to blur and blacken.

Kylo didn’t let go of the General yet. His attention was on Rey now. They had tortured the General… but was she okay? He glanced her up and down, and she looked fine. Of course she did, why would they torture their own. “Why would you save the General? He destroyed five planets, he has killed more than anyone else in the galaxy.”

For Kylo it was more than everything to hear she finally understood, that she thought he was right. Maybe she didn’t see him as monstrous anymore… maybe she’d want him now. Kylo threw the General away, letting his limp body hit the floor freely few feet away. He walked up to Rey, with that familiar longing and sadness in his eyes. 

“Rey…” He was afraid the compassion she had shown him she had shown to the General too. That would mean he wasn’t special… “Did you come back for me?”

She needed him to let him go or he was going to kill Hux. But Rey was frightened that if she begged Ben to let the General go that it would only make things worse. Still, completely lying to him wasn’t going to work. They were connected. Certainly he would know if she flat out lied.

“We came to an understanding.” It was probably the best way to describe it. She did understand the General now. More than she certainly had before. And that was the only reason any of this had happened in the first place.

When he tossed Hux to the side, she couldn’t help but look after him. A look of concern on her face. But she looked back to Ben quickly. His question left her torn. In a way she had come back for him. But she’d come back for Hux too. “Yes.” She finally answered softly. “Yes, Ben. I came back for you.” 

Kylo had been holding his breath, he noticed, when he visibly relaxed and smiled. She had come for him... Ben, Kylo Ren... he was both, and she had come for him. Kylo’s face softened and he leaned in closer, looking at her lips...then back up to her eyes. He felt secure. Of course she had come for him and not for the General. They had only come to an understanding, nothing else. 

Hux was laying on the floor, too beaten around, aching and tired to get back up on his own. His eyes were partly open, and he saw Kylo and Rey close together. It shouldn’t have affected him but he felt a piercing pain in his chest. He had heard what Rey had said to him. She had come for Ben...

But he reminded himself that back in the ship she had promised him she wouldn’t forget him. They shared something too.

Some men came to help their General. One of them called for medics, and they rushed in too. Hux was taken to the med bay before he had the chance to talk to Rey, Now she was alone with Ren... He wished she wouldn’t choose the Supreme Leader yet.

“Rey...” Kylo breathed. “You will join me now? We’ll rule the galaxy together?”

He was smiling. Rey didn’t think she’d ever seen Ben smile. Not once. And just seeing it made her smile too. But her heart was hurting. None of this was how she wanted it. Rey was here for two men. And one of them was being drug away and she couldn’t go to comfort him. No matter how much she might want to. And while Hux had reassured her that she wasn’t making a mistake. She was starting to wonder if she had.

At least he was being taken to a medic. She didn’t have to worry about him physically anymore. Rey would find time as so as she could to visit him. Make sure he was alright. At at his question, she nodded. That was what she’d come to do, Hux knew that. That’s what she’d had told him on the Falcon.

“That’s why I’m here.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo finally felt understood, and new kind of strength and willingness to try to win the future sparked inside him. Rey was his anchor, the one who made him more stable, the one who made him see clearer. He spent a long moment just looking at her with soft adoration in his eyes, standing so close she could feel her warm breath too. He would have wanted to kiss her…but not there. They weren’t in private. He slowly peeled his leather glove off of his right hand, and offered it to Rey. “Come with me? Please?” Meanwhile Hux was being covered in bacta.

The amount of emotions rushing through her were crazy. Part of her mourned leaving the Resistance behind. But she knew that this was right. She could change things here. Ben had confirmed wanting her as an equal, and that meant she could shape things. Both sides had cruelty, she’d seen that now. But maybe they could put stop to things.

But all that political stuff aside, her own personal feelings were a mess. Through their bond she had shared something with Ben. Possibly the most intimate moment in her entire life had been when she had touched her fingertips to his. And then there was Hux. Her feelings and connection to Hux were not influenced by the Force. But they were still real and she couldn’t just forget about him. Even if that soft look in Ben’s eyes drew pulled at her hear.

This time when he held out his hand, she did not hesitate. Reaching out she took his offered hand with a nod. Rushing after Hux now was not going to work. But she was going to find him as soon as she possibly could. 

Kylo smiled, and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, drawing invisible circles on her skin. He took steps backward, slowly pulling her with him, testing if she really would come with him. 

She was.

Kylo took her to a private lounge that only he or the General had an access to. It was one of the highest levels and the one wall was full of big viewports, showing the stars and the planet they were near.

He still didn’t let her hand go. “It’s time to let the past die… We can create something new together. Something better than the past. You and me.” Kylo spoke softly. He gestured at the stars. “All of it is ours. We can shape it.”

Then he looked at Rey. “My Empress… What’s your first wish?”

The place he had brought her was really truly beautiful. It alone brought a smile to her face. And then Ben let her know that she was really going to get a say. And he was asking her what she wanted. Oh there was so much. She didn’t know where to start. She didn’t know how she was just going to ultimately change the galaxy. But she knew one thing…

She was exhausted.

“Honestly, a place to just rest.” She said honestly, dropping any guard she’d had up with him. “It’s been a very long week to bring me here. I was captured, tortured, crash landed on a planet, and ultimately left behind a lot of people I really care about. I need some time to just…adjust.” 

Kylo nodded. He stepped closer and lifted his other hand to cup her cheek carefully, and stroke it with a thumb. “Take all the time you need. You can rest here.” He’d give her her own chambers for now, until maybe in the future she’d decide to share his. Hopefully. 

“Are you hungry? We can order food. Or do you want to go rest now? I can show you to your rooms.” If she chose resting, then he could go talk to the General. They really needed to talk.

Rey couldn’t help but smile and lean into his touch. He was so different away from everyone else. And this is how she liked him. Gentle, calm and caring. But she knew well enough that there was a completely different side of him to combat.

“I’m fine.” She reassured him. “Just show me my room and then I can rest. I’m sure you have important things to deal with.” 

Kylo nodded again and let go of her to wrap his arm around her waist. He pushed her forward a little and lead her to a deck lower, where his chambers were. And Hux’s were there too but in the other end of the hallway, which is why Kylo chose to give Rey the one next to his own instead of Hux’s.

“There should be everything to the basic needs in there. If not… I’m sure BB-3 is happy to help you.” A black BB-unit rolled forward, its beeps sounding more like grumbling. 

“If you need me, you know how to reach me.” Kylo smirked and left her be.

Hux had his ribs bandaged, and parts of his arms and legs. There was a bacta plaster on his face too, but the smallest cuts got only some salve.

He anxiously sitting on the medical bed, wondering where Rey was and what she was doing. Something about her and Kylo just bothered him. It didn’t give his mind a peace. 

Of course that was when Kylo kriffing Ren had to stomp into the med bay, the snarl on his face again. 

“I don’t know what you did to Rey to make her care about you but you’ll stay away from now on if you value your life, General. Is that clear?!” The Supreme Leader spat, crowding Hux’s personal space between his legs and forcing him to look up painfully.

“You don’t own her, Ren.” Hux got defensive, but tried to act as calm as possible. “She can decide herself if…she wishes to spend time with me too.” He said ‘me too’ because it was clear she wouldn’t stay away from Kylo. 

“You, a man with a forever stick up his ass?” Kylo laughed mockingly. Hux’s lips twitched in anger, and now he was glaring up, not caring if his neck hurt or not.

“Like you said, you don’t know what happened between us, you have no right to-…”

“Right to what? To defend us from you trying to ruin what we have? Is this one of your petty little games, General? Is this a revenge for something? Rey would NEVER really like someone like you, you have the emotional range of a spoon!” Kylo shouted and Hux genuinely felt hurt by what he had just said.

Rey did actually rest in her room for a little. Okay, more she sat on her bed and attempted to get to know BB-3. The little droid didn’t quite have the personality of BB-8. But she would certainly be a good Master to it. Thanks to her first friend, she had a fondness for BB units.

The girl really had intended to rest, maybe even sleep. But her curiosity and wanting to get to know things had gotten the best of her. And now that she was away from…well anyone she could explore on her own. 

Maybe it was her concern or maybe a stroke of luck that she ended up wandering passed the medical wing. And quickly the thought to check on Hux filled her. It would be good to see his face. Make sure he was alright. But the closer she got she thought she heard…was someone yelling?

Rey had only heard the tail end of what the two were saying to each other but it was enough to spark an angry fire in her belly. “Stop it!” She demanded, rounding the corner to look at the two men before her. “Both of you!” 

This was ridiculous. She had come here to make change, to try and fix a system that was clearly broken. On both sides. And they were fighting over what? Her!?


	12. Chapter 12

Hux was silent. So was Kylo. Kylo looked at her but Hux looked away. “Rey.” The dark haired one said her name, a bit ashamed look in his eyes. He hadn’t meant Rey to hear that. Hux just wanted to avoid the whole thing, trying to ignore it and push every emotion he had back in the thick steel cage he had in his heart. Why had he let himself grow so soft? That just made him mad.

Kylo stepped away from Hux, giving him more space. He went to Rey instead. “He didn’t manipulate you, did he?” He was truly concerned. Also scared that the first real love he has felt since his childhood could be taken from him. “If he did, tell me and I’ll make him pay.”

She had come to see Hux. Rey wanted to know that he was okay. Not to be confronted by seeing Ben going at him. It just made her angry. She didn’t want to be controlled. She wanted the freedom to be around the people she chose to be around. 

She looked up to him angrily. “I don’t want you to make him pay.” Rey’s voice was firm. “Yes, when I was captive, he tortured me. But so did you some time ago.” Hux was not going to get hurt here, not over her. “I came here to see my friend.” 

Hux was still looking away, staring down at the floor. The more he wallowed in his thoughts, the more he managed to push away his feelings. Maybe he should get reconditioned. It helped him before in his youth, it could help him now too. He wouldn’t even remember the comfort Rey gave him to miss it.

Kylo pouted but nodded softly. He didn’t say anything, the anger in Rey’s eyes making him move. Maybe he should have left, but he stayed, standing at the door watching them. But then he realized he’d make a mistake if he didn’t leave. He did trust Rey, didn’t he? It was Hux he didn’t trust. And then he left.

The General thought about what Kylo had said. He was right. Why would Rey want anyone like him? What did he have to offer, especially with his emotional range of a spoon?

Her eyes followed him, wondering for a moment if he wouldn’t leave them alone. And then she breathed a sigh of relief when he did. At least that meant he trusted her some what. But she hated this. This odd competition was the last thing that she wanted. And yet here they were. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said softly, making her way to the General’s side. Sitting in a seat beside his bed. “None of that went how I was hoping.” 

Hux tilted his head to her direction but was still looking away. He felt the bed dip as she sat next to him. “It’s fine.” He said, knowing she couldn’t really control how Ren behaved towards him. It was odd, having someone apologize to him so freely.

“Ren has always been indifferent towards me but now…now he hates me. I guess my wish of him noticing me finally came true.” He said. He’d be lying if he said the annoying Knight, or now Supreme Leader, didn’t frustrate him so much sometimes he even thought about slamming him to a wall and kissing him to make him shut up. Hux hated him too, and how Kylo once had managed to make him want his attention.

“I don’t know much about feelings really. Theoretically yes, but living them… I feel like I can never win.” Perhaps the Commandant had been right when he had told him that in his life there was no place for such things.

Rey looked slightly confused at his orders. He’d wanted Ben to notice him? Why? She really was a naive thing. For all her optimism and caring and compassion, real social interaction was still rather new to her. Romantic feelings were incredibly new. And feelings of a sexual nature she still could not wrap her head around at all. Sure, she felt attraction. But she didn’t fully understand it all. 

“You have to know I feel something for you.” She managed at barely a whisper. Rey didn’t want to lie. She’d been upfront with him over her and Ben’s connection and she’d continue to be upfront now. “I’ve never done this. I…I don’t understand feeling this way. Especially feeling so torn.” 

Slowly and carefully she reached out and laid her hand on his. “I care about you, Hux. And I care about him. I didn’t expect for that to happen. Or for him to be so invested. And now I have a lot to figure out.” 

Hux listened calmly. Maybe his doubt had started too soon. At her touch he finally turned to look at her. “I know.” He said to her. He could see it in her eyes, he could hear it in her voice…he could even see it in the way she sat next to him, leaning into his direction. 

“I feel torn too. For 34 years I’ve never been allowed by myself or someone else to have any kind of attachment for someone and now… There’s you. I’ve been telling myself for 34 years these things only make people weak and useless but here I am.” 

“I know that you can’t let go of Kylo. You have a connection with him, deeper than what you could ever have with me.” And he was sure Kylo wouldn’t allow them to get closer. 

Suddenly Hux huffed and half frowned. “It’s not unheard of people being in a relationship with three people.” He couldn’t believe he was talking about that. And was he already calling it a relationship? What the hell, Hux. “You could have both. But it’s up to Ren.” Hux would gladly share, he wasn’t so sure about Kylo.

As confusing as what he was saying to her was, she couldn’t help but be extremely touched by it. He was willing to share? He was okay with just having what she could give him? It honestly may have been one of the sweetest things she’d ever been offered. There was no manipulation or strings here, he just honestly was suggesting a way to make it work. And it seemed he had feelings for her as well.

He was right though, she couldn’t just let go of Ben. And honestly, she didn’t want to. The Force had bound them together. There was no escaping that, even if she wanted to. 

“It’s not deeper. It’s different.” She reassured him. “But I think that fact that I feel this way about you without the intervention of the Force, it means something.”

Rey paused, trying to figure out how to best explain herself. “I have no idea what I’m doing with this. Or how to approach him to ask for that. Jakku…well I didn’t have romantic options or time to pursue any. I’ve never so much as kissed someone before. This is all…overwhelming.” 

Hux knew this was the time for him to be patient. Rey obviously needed time, to think and find out what she wanted. He nodded, understanding every word she offered him. She had admitted her feelings to him but he wasn’t ready to say something like that back. It would take time for him too. “We’d both learn together. Or the three of us.” He might have grumbled a little at the latter sentence but not with any ill intentions. 

“Let’s just see...what happens. Maybe it is too early. There is still a war going on and... I need to focus on that.” He still had his duty as the General and that couldn’t be compromised because of personal issues.

Hux’s gaze flicked down to her lips when she had mentioned kissing. He had felt the urge to kiss her when she saved him, but that was a secret. Maybe now he wanted too, but he didn’t want to steal that from her. It had been stolen from him and it was a bitter memory.

“Thank you for coming, Rey. I appreciate your...well, I appreciate you.”

She nodded, and understood. Rey had a lot to focus on with this war too. She had a new position and responsibilities of her own. “Don’t I know it. Actually I think I’m technically your superior in the command chain now.” She teased gently. But Rey had no intention of pushing that the way Ben did.

And then he was thanking her and she noticed his gaze shift. Rey may have needed time to think over what she ultimately wanted for a relationship, but she did know she wanted this. Right now. Even for an instant. And so she leaned forward, hovering over where he was laying for a moment. Before ever so gently closing her eyes and brushing her lips against his.

Hux was stunned but recovered quickly from the initial shock. His heart skipped a beat, or perhaps two when he felt Rey’s lips brush against his. He leaned in closer and slid his hand up into her hair as he kissed her. He tried to be gentle too, moving his lips against hers. 

For the first time his heart was fluttering because of happiness, and blush spread onto his cheeks. On the tips of his ears too even. Sure he had shared kisses with others before, but they had never felt quite like this - real and meaningful. It warmed him to know that Rey had chosen to kiss him. She had wanted it… General Hux would call that beautiful.

He pressed his forehead against Rey’s when he ended the kiss to breathe. His eyes were still closed and he just stayed there.

“Should I call you my Empress then?” He replied to her tease.

Oh Rey hoped she was doing this right. She didn’t want to put him off by being too clumsy or inexperienced. But as he kissed her back, her heart sang. It all just felt so wonderful and perfect. Maybe this all would work out somehow. If Ben agreed. Maybe they all could find happiness.

Rey chuckled at his remark, nuzzling her nose against his affectionately. Being so close to and touching someone was just so intoxicating to her. After so long of being starved for touch. Between this and the way Ben had held her hand today, she was just spoiled.

“You can if you wish. Or just Rey.” She said with a happy sigh. “I’ll talk to Ben. I’ll try and make something work. I…I want this. I want you, Armitage.” Knowing they were alone, she used his name freely. “We will figure something out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hux was happy to see her smile. And so happy too. He had never believed someone else experiencing such emotions could make him feel them too, but it seemed it was possible. Still the General learned new things about himself. Maybe this was why people in relationships did things for each other - to see them smile.

“Ben…You keep calling him Ben. But he is Kylo to me.” He said, not sure if he had a point behind what he said. Maybe a question why she called him that. He thought it was forbidden to use that name. At least it had been when Snoke was alive. “I hope we do, figure something out…”

“I want to apologize though, for what I did to you before we…got to know each other. Nothing personal, it was just war.”

She did. Calling him Kylo had felt wrong since he had learned the truth about what had happened to him. Rey called him Ben because she’d believed she’d truly seen that person. And that he was the one who still existed. “I call him Ben, because that’s his name.” She responded simply enough. Ben could decide if he ever wished to share his own past with this man or not. 

At his apology she shook her head. “No, please. You don’t have to do that.” Rey appreciated it but she understood. “You did no worse to me than what the Resistance did to you.” It seemed only Rey was above such things. Balking at the idea of torturing someone. Even if they were an enemy. 

Ben was such a soft name for a such harsh, broken man with a heart made of sharp shards of glass. It didn’t fit the man Hux knew. Kylo was reckless, power hungry, cruel… But perhaps Rey knew him better than he did. Hux had a feeling she always would, that Kylo would never share anything of his past to him. But it made sense, Hux wouldn’t share his past with Kylo.

“Mmm… I am fine now. They have patched me up. I have a few hours to rest before the Alpha shift starts and I need to report to duty.” He slowly stood up from the bed with a silent grunt and put on a fresh uniform. They had brought it to him before Ren had stomped in. 

“I won’t be able to be with you all the time… But you could follow me if you wanted.”

She frowned when he said he was going back to work next shift. But she knew well enough now that if she protested it would not stop him. She just hoped that he knew what he was doing. But if he ended up back in the medbay, she’d return with him and keep him company. 

At his offer, she nodded. It honestly seemed like a good idea. If Rey was going to rule, then she needed to know the ins and outs of the Order. And honestly, Hux would be the one to show her that. Not Ben. 

“I would like that.” She said with a gentle smile. “I should like to learn about the First Order, if I’m to do my job here properly.” 

Hux put his hand down her back and gave her a gentle guiding push. They left the medbay and went straight up to the Command Bridge where Hux mostly worked giving orders. He gritted his teeth together, knowing all his work was piled on right now.

“General Hux!” Many officers immediately came to him, saluted, and started talking about missions and other things that needed to be done and were waiting for orders. “Yes, I will look into it all as soon as I can, but first we need to find the trail the Resistance has left. I have their old location.”

“Small planet Zanyar. Gather our forces and prepare for jump to lightspeed. Status report?” And then the men working answered him. Hux turned to Rey, to see if she was uncomfortable.

Rey quietly followed him. Listening in to all that was around her and trying to learn. She needed to do this right. For him and Ben and herself. She needed to really prove that this wasn’t all some big mistake. But his orders to them certainly caught her off guard.

She couldn’t help but look at him with wide eyes. So soon. Rey had hoped she’d be able to make real difference and change here. But she’d only just arrived and already he was chasing down her friends. Rey did still care for people in the Resistance. That hadn’t changed. And she swallowed thickly, her gaze dropping trying to hide her current emotional state over all of it. Through it all she stayed silent though. This was the choice she had made. And she had to live with it. 

Hux saw she was struggling with it, but she wasn’t making any vocal complaints so…perhaps she understood why everything was happening. Hux turned back to look at his crew when he was called, and was about to give the order to jump to lightspeed when Ren stomped in and halted everyone. 

“What do you think you are doing, General?” He spat and walked right up to his face. “You didn’t ask for my permission to make a jump. Do I need to remind you of your place again?”

Rey’s gaze snapped right over to Ben as he entered. This was ridiculous. How would they ever get anything done if they were always at odds with each other. Her mind wasn’t even going right to protecting Hux at the moment. She was just seeing the cracks and flaws in this system.

“Enough.” Rey spoke firmly, directed at both men. Maybe it was time to start acting in her new position. “Your General was making an order to go after the Resistance. Is that not what you want?” 

Before Hux could answer Kylo Rey spoke in, and both of them looked at her. “That is what I want but as my subordinate, he’s supposed to ask me first.” Kylo sounded tight but it wasn’t really directed at her. Hux twisted his lips and looked down, frustrated, then turned away from them to give the order to jump to lightspeed. Kylo knew now so why delay it.

“We have to talk about this all, now.” It would take a while until they got to their destination. Hux scowled at Kylo, then gently pushed Rey to walk with him. “Come. You too, Supreme Leader.” 

They were in a private room, and Hux watched Kylo stand in the opposite side of the room, his hands clenched into fists. “I have warned you many times now, Hux.”

“As I have you, Ren. You are letting your title cloud your intellect. It’s a pain in the ass trying to work with you.”

“You don’t even respect me!”

“Since when have you respected me, huh? I did respect you first! Your strength, your power! I didn’t and still don’t understand it but I still respected it, but then you made it a pissing contest, trying to undermine me at every turn!” Hux snapped, screaming at him.

“We are at war, trying to save the galaxy, and you keep thinking about me not telling you about every single thing I decide to do to save it!” The General continued.

Kylo was mad now, and he walked closer.

Rey followed after the two men and was silent for a while. Just allowing them to speak their mind and listening. In order to help fix this, she needed to better understand their dynamic. And from what she was seeing, this was never going to work like this. 

“Stop!” She finally yelled, glaring between both of them. “You understand you’re both on the same side, yes? You should be helping each other. But instead you’re at each others throats.”

She paused and turned to look at Ben directly. “He’s right. You do turn things into a competition. You don’t have to.”

And then suddenly she turned to Hux. “And you, you do need to respect his command. I know you may not like it, but he is your superior.” 

Hux smiled smugly when Rey told Kylo he did turn everything into a competition, but that turned into a pout when she turned to him too. Kylo was too distracted to be grinning now, because he was admiring Rey with her boss voice. 

Damn.

“I’ll try to…work with him more then.” Kylo said, partly only because he thought it would impress Rey, even a bit. “I don’t have to turn everything into a competition anymore because I already won.” He smirked.

Hux glared at him. “See, this is what I have to deal with. Can’t believe I once…” Hux stopped himself before spilling it out. Rey already knew but Kylo didn’t and he shouldn’t.

“Once what?” 

“Nothing.” Then he looked at Rey. “What if his orders are shit? As they many times are. Do you have a solution for that?”

Okay, Kylo seemed to be listening. At least a little. Though she did roll her eyes when he said he’d already won. Her mind briefly running back to the kiss she’d just shared with Hux. Clearly he hadn’t won everything. 

But Hux was not giving so easily it seemed. And it only caused the girl to stiffen some and stand up taller than before. She wasn’t a scavenger or even just a Jedi any more. She was an Empress. And if that was ever going to work, both these men needed to respect her.

“What would you do if Snoke’s orders were shit?” She questioned firmly, “Because that’s what he is now. The Supreme Leader. No matter what your history is with him. Or if you were once attracted to him.” 

Yes, maybe she shouldn’t have just offered that up. And part of her felt badly. But these secrets were making things worse. 

Hux couldn’t protest. He always did as Snoke said, why didn’t he do the same with Kylo? He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, shocked Rey had revealed that… Blush crept on his cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed. And a little angry.

Kylo instead was really surprised. And confused. “What.” He had had no idea. He looked at Rey but he knew she wouldn’t just come up with something as ridiculous as that. “You… were attracted to me once?” He asked, but there wasn’t any malice in his voice that Hux had been waiting for. “Why? I was such an ass to you.” He frowned.

“Does it matter? It’s unprofessional, and you had stated your strong dislike for me clearly many times.” It was a surprise for Hux too to hear Kylo admit that. Maybe the tension in the room wasn’t as bad as it was a moment ago.

“I thought you hated me.”

“I did and I do.”

Kylo turned to Rey again. “Is he making any sense to you?”

She did feel badly, especially when she saw the way that Hux was embarrassed. But it was the right call. She knew that when she saw how Ben was reacting. He had softened some. And that was good. That she could work with.

“I don’t think he makes much sense at all when it comes to  _anything_  romantic. I thought he hated me too.” She admitted. That was the other elephant in the room. If they were all going to work together, she knew her relationship with Hux was going to be addressed eventually. 

“Look, clearly, you two need to respect each other more. Both of you.” She said softer than before. “Hux, you need to remember you’re  _not_  the top of the chain of command. And Ben, if you want the military to follow you. You need to make an effort to listen to him.” 

Kylo wasn’t sure if he was jealous. It was such an odd situation, both of the men being interested in Rey and Rey liking them both. Hux huffed and rolled his eyes at the comment about romance.

“Yes, I’ll try to respect him more as my superior.” Hux grumbled. Kylo nodded at her words too. It was good she was there now. Maybe they could get along for once.

Kylo wasn’t going to let this subject slide though. He was amused and wanted to tease the General. “Hmm… Have you ever even kissed anyone, Hux?” He grinned.

“Of course. I kissed Rey.”

Kylo’s face fell.

Now it was Rey’s turn to be embarrassed. Her face flushed and looking at Ben’s face she felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. Rey didn’t regret kissing Hux. She was glad and happy that she had shared that kissed with him. But she didn’t want to hurt Ben. She didn’t want to hurt either of them and that just wasn’t possible it seems.

“I…” Maybe she deserved that after exposing Hux’s secret. But she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Especially with her lack of experience in all of this. So she was just silent. Her gaze fixed on the floor. Refusing to look at either of them. 

Of course Kylo was sad it hadn’t been him to share that first with Rey. He felt like Hux had stolen it from him. And he did send a glare at his direction, but then he softened again. “Okay… If that’s what makes you happy.” He smiled a little, and tried to accept it. Their situation…probably wasn’t normal. 

Hux sighed and rubbed his temples. “Bloody hell this is a mess. Okay… so, let’s be brutally honest and deal with this like adults. I like Rey. I hate-like Kylo, Kylo you like Rey, Rey likes both of us. Let’s all just be in a relationship of some kind together. Problem solved. Is that good?”

What had he said? He wasn’t fighting? He…he had accepted it? Rey looked up to Ben, utterly surprised. This was the second time one of them had surprised her like this. Putting her own feelings before their own. And she remembered back to what Hux had said. Maybe they could make this work. And for the first time, she actually thought that was possible.

At Hux’s suggestion, she just looked between the two men before her. “I…don’t really know how relationships work.” She admitted softly. “I was alone for fifteen years of my life.” It was a slightly embarrassing truth. “But I do care for both of you. And if you both want to make this work, then I do too.” 

“Like I said before, I am willing to try if Kylo is.” Hux looked at the other man. He saw Rey was surprised and he was too. He had just…accepted it.

Meanwhile Kylo was still trying to figure out Hux. He was confused because he didn’t seem like the General he knew… And that made him wonder what kind of man Hux really was under all that facade. The curiosity had been sparked.

“…Yes. I don’t know if I can ever grow to be too fond of Hux, I’ll tolerate him if it means I can be with you, Rey.” Kylo said and smiled at her. “Anything for you.” Hux understood, he’d do the same now. Before meeting Rey he wouldn’t have for anyone else.

Kylo walked close to her, twirled a strand of her hair in around his finger and tucked it away, then walked to Hux. “Truce.”

Hux looked down at the extended hand and then took it. “Truce.”

“Now give us a kiss.” Kylo teased. Hux rolled his yes, frowned and backhanded Kylo’s chest. “Stop it.” 

This was actually going to work. Or at least, maybe it would. But the point was that they were both willing to try. That was so important and moving and amazing. And when Ben came over and played with her hair, she smiled up at him happily. They had a solution to this mess. And maybe now they could get something done.

Rey chuckled at bit at the two men’s interaction. That was certainly better than before. 

“Just, promise me.” She said kindly. “If there’s an issue, say something. Don’t just bottle it up for my sake. Okay? Both of you.” 


End file.
